The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire
by Little Rim
Summary: Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Janet yeoja cantik,baik hati,berbakat menyanyi adalah yeoja pindahan dari kota lahir nya korea selatan menuju forks tempat ia akan sekolah disana bersama keluarga kecil nya Tapi adakah yang tau?bahwa seorang kyungsoo adalah separuh dari vampire dan werewolf?dan yang lebih mengejutkan ada 2 orang namja yang mencintai nya tanpa tau siapa kyungsoo sebenarnya?
1. Move To Forks

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Happy Reading ^o^

Kyungsoo POV

Hahhhh kenapa appa dan eomma tidak mengerti diriku?ayolahhh aku sudah bersusah payah sekolah di korea hingga umurku 18 tahun...Tapi sekarang?pindah?  
Aku kan sudah dewasa ku bisa jaga diriku selama disana dan namaku juga di ganti what the...?

"Janet...sudahlah,eomma tau kau kesal tapi appamu mempunyai tugas disini nak?"ucap eommaku  
"Eomma aku sudah besar dan aku bisa jaga diriku disana"ucapku sedikit kesal  
"Chagiya kau lupa disana kita tidak punya saudara,lagian appa yakin kau akan menyukainya..Walaupun kau sudah besar kami tetap khawatir"ucap appaku dengan senyum tulus

"Hmmm arraseo"ucapku singkat

yahhh seperti kalian tau namaku sekarang bukan Do Kyungsoo tapi Janet Vanhelgan uuh padahal ku suka namaku yang dulu..Ku tatap jendela mobilku tapi yang dikatan appaku benar?aku bahkan tidak mempunyai saudara sedikit pun?ohh ku lupa memperkenalkan kedua orang tuaku yang sedang menyetir adalah Jung Yunho a.k.a Jason Vanhelgan,appaku memang appa yang bertanggung jawab yahh appaku ini bekerja sebagai peneliti terhebat well gak salah appa sering job di luar negri sedangkan rambut panjang berkeriting warna hitam itu Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Sera Vanhelgan eommaku,eomma juga gak kalah sibuk sama appa pekerjaan eomma sebagai manejemen terkenal dan eomma juga suka job ke luar negeri sedangkan aku?ku sendiri sudah kelas 3 sma tapi pindah yah karena appa job disini well terpaksa aku pindah ke forks senior high school

Forks..ohh aku lupa disini aku akan mulai hidup baru bersama keluargaku toh tidak ada yang salah kalau aku mencoba menyukai tempat yang pernah di jadi kan film twilight kesuakaan aku dan eommaku kekeke,sebenarnya ku tidak terlalu kesal ku hanya kaget dan sedikit kecewa saja padahal sebentar lagi ku lulus bukan?Tapi ya sudah ku akan tetap semangat.

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

"Janet,kita sudah sampai"ucap Sera tersenyum pada anak tunggal nya

"Hmmm ne eomma"Janet turun perlahan dari mobil dan membawa barang nya

"Chagi ini rumah kita"ucap Jason sambil memperlihatkan rumah baru mereka

Sedangkan Janet hanya memasang wajah O_O karena terkejut melihat rumah baru tidak?rumah baru nya itu ya?lebih mirip sama rumah Edward Cullen #hebring

'ini rumah kok mirip rumah aa Edward Cullen'gumam Janet dalam hati

"Ih lebay Janet gak usah gitu juga mukanya ini rumah emang rumah keluarga Cullen kali...appa beli mumpung diskon 50% itu appa juga nego ajib kan -.-b"ucap Jason membanggakan dirinya bisa beli rumah saya #eh keluarga Cullen dengan harga diskon plus nego maklum Jason emang ahli nego sama bidang apa aja kalau nego hati saya bisa gak bang? #digaplok Jaejoong

"Haha appa emaaang jjjanggg ^^b,kenapa bisa nego appa "Tanya Janet sambil terkekeh melihat appa nya

"Yahh biasa lah appa tuh terlalu ganteng dan orang bilang appa mirip U-know dbsk itu"ucap Jason sambil narsis karena mirip U-know nya dbsk 'itu emang bang Yunho a.k.a Jason kaleeeeeeeeeeee jadi please jangan bikin Rim culik ya"#digiles traktor sama Jaejoong (._.)a ok lanjooooot

"Hemm mulai deh genit nya udah masuk yuk dingin nih"ucap Sera sambil tersenyum liat keluarga nya sakinah,mawardah,waromah,tentram,aman,dan bersahaja#eh loh?

"Ok!kajja eomma"ucap Jason sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri tercintahhh #cieeee

"Yah mentang Janet belum punya pacar eohhhh eomma sama appa bermesraan"sungut Janet a.k.a Kyungsoo melihat kedua orang tua nya bermesraan yaudah bang sama saya aja #dipecat jadi fans Kai \(._.)/

"makan nya cepet-cepet punya pacar donggg"ucap Jason pada Janet demen banget babehnya godain anak semata wayang itu (._.)a

"Hey hey udah ah gak boleh gitu appa,ya sudah eomma sama Janet aja ya"ucap Sera sambil menggandeng tangan sang anak meninggalkan suami nya yang udah pake muka cemberut akhirnya Jason maen congklak sama Rim #ehhhh

Malam pun tiba saat nya keluarga Vanhelgan makan malam kebetulan Rim belum makan jadi ikut juga deh #lanjuuuuut

"Sikkkkkkkkk Sandwichh telur asin (?) eomma tau aja yang appa mau"ucap Jason yang hebring atas makanan kesukaan nya itu sedangkan Sera cuman senyum manis sama kelakuan suami yang di cinta itu #heum heum

"Ohh ya appa ni rumah gak kegedean gitu kita kan cuman bertiga"ucap Janet yang heran sama Jason karena menurut nya rumah mereka terlalu besar yaudah buwat saya #T.T

"Kamu boleh kok ajak temen-temen kamu nginep disini kalau appa sama eomma kerja ya kan eomma"ucap Jason dan di angguki oleh Sera

"Heummm arraseo appa,tapi Janet ke sekolah pake apa appa?"ucap Janet

"Appa udah beliin motor scoopy warna merah kesukaan kamuu ahhh kenyang cepat lah tidur chagi besok kau mesti sekolahh"ucap Jason bijak kepada putri nya itu

"Heummmm arraseo,Good Night"ucap Janet kepada orang tua nya dan mengecup pipi mereka saya juga mau dongggg #di basreng sama Kai

Tapii bukan nya tidur Janet merasa ada yang aneh dia merasa appa nya yahhhh you know what i meant?dia gegulingan karena kedengaran nya bukan maennn mannn

"Damnnnnnnnnnnn!aku mau tidur besok aku mau sekolah asfhksjlj"gerutu Janet yang pada akhirnya tidur jam 02.00 a.m (._.)a

Pagi hari Janet udah bangun matahari udah masuk ke kamar sebesar kamar Kate Midolton di kerajaan seperti biasa membuka gordeng kamar dan balkon nya serta bercanda gurau dengan burung saat dia melihat jam….Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 a.m

"WHAT THEEEEEEEEE HELLL I'M LATE GO TO MY NEW SCHOOOOL,ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG" gerutu Janet di pagi hari yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi nya

"Beb,itu aya naon gugurudugan jiga badak bercula"ucap Jason dengan bahasa daerah Forks (?) nya keluar

"Da ai appa mah jiga nu edun atuh peuting peuting menta eta?nya meureun Janet teu bisa bobo"ucap Sera dengan bahasa yang sama sang suami

Saat ini Jason dengan Sera sedang santai bagai di pantai sambil breakfast nunggu anak nya ikut makan hellllllllllllo kasian Janet udah telat woyyyyy sama kayak Rim suka telat walau sekolah deket pake pisan #eh?ketauan...lanjuuuuuuuuuut

5 menit kemudiannnn

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh,Loring (?) Janet"ucap Jason dengan tampang watados kepada anak nya itu

"Hmmmm loring juga appa eomma,udah ah Janet telat gegara appa semalem gandeng wae,eomma juga napa gak bangunin Janettt?"ucap Janet sedikit kesal kepada orang tua nya

"Aduhhh chagi mian deh soal nya eommamu itu godain appa mulu salahin eommamu"ucap Jason yang malah menyalahkan sang istri

"Yak!appa eomma tidak menggodamu,chagi mian justru itu eomma kasian sama kamu karena ke pervert-an appamu itu jadi eomma gak niat bangunin kamu"ucap Sera sambil ngeblushing karena ucapan Jason sambil mengelus kepala anak nya dengan sayang saya juga mau sekalian pang cariin kutu #Di amuk masa sama Yunho sedangkan Jason?ooooh dia mah ketawa hebring jiga nu gelo #Di kecek Jaejoong

"Hmm arraseo eomma udah ah Janet berangkat"ucap Janet mengecup pipi sang eomma

"Appa gak di kasih masaa cuman eomma"ucap Jason yang sedikit kesal sama anak nya karena gak di kasih kecupan di pagi hari

"Gak ah appa lum mandi bauuuuuuuuuuu hahaha pyeeee"ucap Janet yang udah tau kebiasaan sang appa biasa nya belum mandi di pagi hari #tiris ceunahhhhh

Akhirnya pun Janet melesat pake motor scoopy baru nya memakai helm tentu jadi untuk keselamatan dirinya,terjadilah balapan moto gp (?) bareng Rossi dan Lorenzo di sirkuit baru yakni Forks Sirquit udah telat takut guru nya killer se killer Kyuhyun seosangnim nya di sekolah dulu ohhh di motor nya juga bisa dengerin lagu akhirnya selama perjalanan nya di puter lah direject aja dari Jenita Janet nya indonesia #ehhh canda maksudnya Linkin Park Leave Out All The Rest soundtrack nya Twilight...akan kah Janet bisa datang tepat waktu #udah tau telat T.T,akankah guru di hari pertama ia sekolah tidak sekiller Kyuhyun seosangnim mariiii kita tunggu di chaps 2 Welcome To Forks Senior High School #eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC

Alhamdullillah sesuatu bangetttttttttttttttttttttttttt ini ff pertama dari Rim khusus reader maaf garing humor nya chaps 1 udah selesai nihhh insyaallah chaps 2 segeraaaaaa sokkkkkkkkkkkkk tah review dulu,ini ada editan baru dari saya gak baee gimana ayoooooooo suho oppa kalah sama saya #di serudug Lay  
cerita ini terinpirasi dari twilight ya ohhhhhhhhhhhhh jangan copasssss saya gak sukaaaaaa  
Okkkkkkkk!sekian dari Rim Gamsahamida (^o^)


	2. Welcome to Forks Senior High School

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Akhirnya Janet sampai di sekolah baru nya mata nya langsung berbinar-binar gak kayak gitu gimana coba?sekolah baru nya itu kayak SMA Shinwha #itu sekolah saya lohhhh eh?lanjuttt wowwwwwww nya bukan maen mannnn sekolah nya juga ada kuliah nya juga lohhhhhhh Forks University namanya 'sekolah idaman gue nih kampus'gumam Janet saking kagum sama kampus idaman setelah ia lulus dan mengambil jurusan Farmasi kayak Rim #lohhh? Kebutulan Janet anak IPA dia merasa tertarik sama dunia Farmasi yang katanya biaya nya guedeeeeeeee banget lah 'mau biaya besar kek mau murah kek babeh gue tajir ini ahhhhhh'pikir Janet dalam hati #wooooy masuk sana bengong aja!,akhirnya Janet masuk ke kelas IPA 3A dan alhamdulliah guru nya baeeeeeeeeeee pake banget gak kayak Kyuhyun Seosangnim kalu dia telat suruh ngepel perpus plus kelas nya sendiri perpus nya itu gedeeee kayak perpus di Beauty and The Beast ehh tapi kok dia merasa anehh sama seosangnim nya itu berasa mirip Robbert Pattinson 'ini napa a obet disini ahhh masa iya sih?'gerutu Janet dalam hati nyebut idola nya Robbert dengan nama kesayangan 'a obet (?)' nya

"Ok guys!we have a new friends here please introduce you're self"ucap seosangnim baru nya itu yang memang ternyata Robbert

"Good morning,hello my name is Janet Vanhelgan but you can call me Janet"ucap Janet yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang wooow bukan main saya aja langsung tersepona #eh terpesona maksudnyaa

"Ok!please shit down between Marry and Mesha"ucap Robbert menunjuk yeoja bermata sipit dan sidikit di polesi eyeliner a.k.a Baekhyun dan yeoja bermata panda nan jangkung a.k.a Tao,Janet pun menggangguk dan duduk di antara Marry dan Mesha

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi saat nya anak-anak istirahat kebulan Janet tadi makan nya buru-buru jadi panggilan perut nya berbunyi

"Do you want follow us for take break eummm Janet"ucap Marry pada Janet sambil senyum maniiiiiiiiiiiiiis kayak lollipop atau lebih manis dari itu mungkin?

"Ohhh sure thanks eummm"ucap Janet yang agak lupa sama nama teman baru nya itu

"Marry Fabray,you can call me Marry"ucap Marry memperkenalkan dirinya

"And you?"Tanya Janet kepada Mesha a.k.a Tao

"Hello my name is Mesha Fabray,you can call me Mesha"ucap Mesha yang turut memperkenalkan dirinya pada Janet

"Are you sister?"Tanya Janet karena marga belakang mereka sama-sama 'Fabray'

"Yes,but her my foster sister!come on lets have fun!"ucap Marry pada Janet yang mengatakan bahwa Mesha saudara angkat nya dan mengajak Janet istirahat di tongkrongan kesanyangan nya apa lagi kalau bukan kantin

"Where do you come from?"Tanya Marry pada Janet sekarang mereka udah di kantin lagi nunggu temen genk nya Marry datang buwat makan berjamaah (?) dengan nya

"From south korea"ucap Janet sambil menyantap spaghetti kesenangan nya itu emang sekolah elit kalau di sekolah Rim cuman gorengan sama mie instan doang #loh?lanjooot

"Ciyussssssssssan saya juga dari korea nama asli saya Baekhyun tapi biasa di panggil Baekkie atau Bacon"ucap Marry yang ternyata dia berasal dari Negara ginseng juga sambil hebringggggg

"Ohhhhh saya Kyungsoo tapi biasa di panggil Kyungie atw Soo eumm kalau Mesha dari mana?"Tanya Janet pada Mesha yang tadi cuman liatin mereka ngobrol sambil senyum nya summmmmmmmmpahhhhhhhh demi Kris saya suka senyum Mesha a.k.a Tao jadi mau diculik #Di bakar sama dragon punya Kris

"Saya mah dari china eonni nama saya Tao tapi biasa di sebut panda,saya lahir bulan mei 93"ucap Mesha dengan tatakrama sopan santun beribawa (?) nya kepada Janet yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa bulan dengan nya

"Wahhhhhhh ntar ajarin saya ya Mesha,Saya januari kita 93 line ternyata,Marry juga kelahiran 93 ya?"ucap janet yang gak kalah hebring kayak Marry dan menanyakan tahun kelahiran karena ke kepoan nya(?) mulai kambuh

"Bukan Jan,saya tahun kelas 2 nya gak naek karena sakit mulu"ucap Marry yang sedikit sedih karena dia sempat tidak naik kelas karena dia absen kelas nya lumayan banyak #pukpuuk Baekkie (\_/)\(._.)a

"Ohhh,mian gak bermaksud kok"ucap Janet yang merasa sedikit bersalah sama Marry soal nya Marry kayak lahiran tahun 93 sama seperti dia

"No prob,dude"ucap Marry dengan senyum tulus dari pancaran muka nya

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Jenggg lama yahhhhhhhhhhh"ucap yeoja hebring kayak emak-emak (?) nego 1 kg daging yang lagi naek bbm berwajah pipi tenbem kayak bapau dan sempat cipika-cipiki dulu sama genk nya

"Ya gak juga sih eonni emang habis dari mana?"ucap Marry kepada yeoja itu

"Biasa futsal Mar"ucap yeoja berwajah rusa unyu se unyu saya #:p pada Marry dan duduk di samping nya

"Eh ini sapa Mar?'ucap yeoja berdiple unyu bin sularsih (?) yang baru liat Janet di genk nya

"Ohhh ini Janet a.k.a Kyungsoo dari korea murid baru"ucap Marry yang seneng pake bangeeeeeeeeeeeets ngenalin temen baru ke genk nya

"Wihhh asek dong kenalin saya Emma Ashford a.k.a Min Seok kamu bisa panggil saya Emma tapi anak-anak panggil saya Emak atau kuliah di Forks University jurusan psikologi"ucap Emma a.k.a Xiumin yeoja berpipi bapau itu sambil menjabat tangan Janet dan melepaskan nya

"Kalau saya Fellix Santacorry a.k.a Luhan saya dari china kayak Mesha,kamu bisa panggil saya Elli atau Deer saya satu kampus sama emak tapi jurusan saya analis kimia"ucap Fellix a.k.a Luhan pada Janet pake muka rusa yang unyu kayak sehun pacar saya #masukkin ragunan bareng luhan

"Saya Rain Lasen a.k.a Yixing a.k.a Lay biasa di panggil Rain atau Ujan Atau Chiki saya satu kamus sama mereka saya paling muda diantara mereka jurusan saya kedokteran"ucap Rain a.k.a Lay sambil senyum diple ke Janet summmpah gak kuaaaaaaaaaaaaat #bawa kabur Lay #Suho ngejar-ngejar Rim sambil bawa sekop #eh?lanjooooooooooooot

Siang pukul 12.00 a.m akhirnya Janet pulang dia baru tau genk baru nya itu semua tomboy?gimana gak coba Emma,Fellix demen futsal malah mereka ekskulnya futsal juga #sama kayak Rim terus Emma,Marry,dan Mesha jago bela diri di bidang yang berbeda kalau Emma,Marry taekwondo kalau Mesha wushu…mereka bertiga preman nya genk,terus Rain sama Mesha demen basket jadi wajar mereka tinggi mbray…tapi unik nya semua genk nya itu naksir Pak Gebet a.k.a Robbert ganteng banget gitu mah pasti lahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh di gebet mereka pecinta twilight,sama-sama seneng dunia kesehatan,dan demen nonton moto yang udah rencana pingin jadi bidan sedangkan Mesha dia pingin jadi pskiater ohhhh hidup memang indahhhh,dia lagi jalan menuju parkiran ngambil motor tercintah gantungan kunci nya juga unyu lohhhhhh boneka pororo kartun kesenangan nya saat dia lewat lapangan basket tiba-tiba...?

Dugggggg "Awwww Apoooo"ringis Janet ternyata bola basket mengenai kepala nya

"Eh I'm sorry are you ok?"Tanya namja berkulit tan meminta maaf kepada Janet

"Yeahh,I'm fine….don't worrie abaout it"jawab Janet saat ia setengah melihat namja tersebut 'Handsome'pikir nya #ya dongggg kecengan Rim#gempa melanda rumah Rim karena Dio cemburu#ciiiiiie,ok!lanjuuuuuuut

"Ohhh god,you're head?i'ill treat you"ucap namja itu sambil menarik tangan Rim#eh canda maksud saya Janet yang ternyata ada sedikit luka di daerah kepalanya

Kini mereka lagi duduk di tepi lapangan mereka juga udah saling kenal ternyata nama namja itu Kevan Lindhart Parker a.k.a Kai atau kerap di sapa Evan atau Parkir(?) sama temen nya dan ternyata dia adik kelas nya Janet…setelah mengenal satu sama lain datanglah dua namja yang coooooooool abezzzzzzzz yang satu tiang listrik berjalan (?) dan yang satu muka tampang datar bin watados (?)

"Hey Parkir,lagi ngapain kau?Ohh itu kecengan baru loooe"ucap namja tiang listrik itu pada Kevan

"Kamprettttt Parker woy bukan Parkir,bukan…tapi calon kecengan guaa namanya Janet a.k.a Kyungsoo dari korea"ucap Kevan yang berontak atas nama nya dan Janet cuman ngeblushing denger apa yang di ucapin Kevan dan teman nya

"Ohhhhh Jenita Janet yang penyanyi itu yang judul nya direject aja Kir?"ucap namja berwajah datar bin watados itu

"Kampreeeeeeeeeeet cadel bukannnnnn ini lebih cwaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeppppppp woyyyyy dan please nama gueee jangan di rusak seenak jidat"ucap Kevan yang mulai kesal pada kedua sahabat nya itu sedangkan Janet?aaah dia mah makin ngeblusing aja .

"Ohhhhhhhhh kenalin nama saya Kris Walker a.k.a Yifan dari china, biasa di panggil Kris atau Engkis atau Krispy temen nya si Parkir saya kuliah di Forks University jurusan sastra bahasa Cantonese"ucap namja tiang a.k.a Kris,Kevan mendengar tuturan Kris hanya memasang wajah T.T

"Kalau thaya Vin Paul Brewthter a.k.a Thehun di panggil Ipin,Pauth,Cadel,Twithter thatu kelath thama thi Parkir anak IPA 2B"ucap namja datar bin watados nan cadel a.k.a Sehun sedangkan Janet dia mah senyum ramah banget sama temen nya,Kevan jadi tersepona sama Janet dan kayak nya dia suka kakak kelas nya itu

"Saya duluan ya takut udah di cari sama ortu"pamit Janet pada teman baru nya itu

"Ok!titi dj yahhh Jan"ucap Kris pada Janet

"Heumm ne oppa annyeong"pamit Janet yang langsung menuju parkiran sedang kan Kevan ahhhhh dia mah bengong senyum-senyum gaje liat Janet

"Woyyyyyyyyyyy jangan melamun loe Kir"sungut Vin liat Kevan senyum gaje eneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek bangetssssssssssssss lah liat nya #tabok teleport

"Edun del,gue lebih tua dari loeee"sungut Kevan yang gak kalah dari Vin

"Mau loe lebih tua kek muda kek masalah buat gueeeeeeeeeee"kesel Vin ke Kevan yang udah di ujung tanduk badak bercula (?)

"Stopppppppppppppp ai maneh geus atuh lieur sirah aing!ehhhh ai ieu naon brohhhhh"ucap Kris melerai pertengkaran Kevan dan Vin,lalu menemukan benda ajaib (?)

"Coba gue liat hyung….ini mah gantungan konci nya Janet naha bisa ragrag?"ucap Kevan sambil memegan boneka gantungan kunci pororo milik Janet ketinggalan rupanya

"Ya udah thana balikkin thekalian ngeceng"usul cerdas Vin ke Kevan

"Eh kan gue gak tau rumah nya"ucap Kevan

"Dodol ihhhhhh pake jurus rahasia kita!"ucap Kris tentang rahasia mereka selama ini #Rim sendiri lum tau?tar aja di chaps mendatang yaaaaaaaaaaa #promosi besar-besaran

"Ok!nuhun thanks gomawo"ucap Kevan langsung melesat menuju parkiran

Di rumah Janet

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gantungan pororo unyu gue gak adaaaaaaa"hebring Janet yang baru sadar gantungan pororo nya leungit a.k.a ilang

"Jan lupa kali naro nya"ucap Sera yang sedikit pusing karena teriakan membahana Janet sang anak

"Gak kok,Jan inget di gantung di kunci motor"uacap Janet yakin

"Tar appa beliin deh"tawar Jason

"Gak ah…Janet udah satu hati sama gantungan itu"ucap Janet keukeuh

Teng nong

"Yaaaaaaaa bentar"ucap Janet melesat ke pintu depan nya

Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeek

"Haiiiiiii"ucap namja itu memakai motor Yamaha milik Rossi (?)

"Kauuuuu kenapa bisa tau rumahku?"heran Janet pada namja yang di depan nya

TBC

Siapakah namja yang datang ke rumah janet dengan motor Rossi idolanya?

Akankah Janet menemukan kembali gantungan pororo milik nya

Mari kita tunggu di chaps 3 When I fall in love part 1 mendatang yeaaaaayyy


	3. When I Fall In Love part 1

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Happy Reading ^o^

"Kauuuuuu kenapa tau rumahku"tanya Janet yang shocccccck bangetsssssss liat Kevan nankring di depan rumah nya

"Hehe google map Jan"ucap Kevan yang menyembunyikan identitas nya (?)

"Ada apa ya Kev?"tanya Janet

"Gak ini gantungan pororo loee tadi jatoh yahhhh jadi gueee niat ngembaliin"ucap Kevan sambil memberi gantungan pororo milik Janet

"Wahhhhhhhhhh makasih Kev,appaaaaaaaaaa eommmmmma udah ketemu nihhhhhhhhhh"ucap Janet kegirangan liat gantungan nya kembali

"Alhamdullillahhhhhhh"ucap bersyukur Jason dan Sera sambil sujud syukur (?)

"Sekali lagi makasih Kev"ucap terimakasih Janet ke Kevan

Chuuuuuup

"Ya sama…"ucap Kevan yang terpotong karena Janet cium diaaaaaaa #hebring mode yah walau di pipi summmmmmmmmpahhh dia pingin nyemplung ke air es sekarang juga

"Ehhh ma ma maaf Kev,gak se se seeengaja"ucap Janet sambil menunduk atas perlakuan nya pada Kevan tadi

"Ehhh gapapa kok guee pulang dulu ya Jan"pamit Kevan

"Iiiiya Kev…hahahati haati diii jalan ya"ucap Janet yang tergagap-gagap kayak Azis Gagap #ehhhhhh?

"Ne sampai ketemu besok Jan nonna"ucap Kevan yang melesat pake motor milik Rossi (?) nya itu

Lalu dia menutup pintu dia juga udah tau muka nya udah merah kayak cengek merah unlimited di korea #emang ada ya? Pasal nya dia baru kali ini nyium namja? dia terus mikir kejadian tadi tapi sebenarnya dia seneng juga Kevan orang yang baik oooooooooooooh ternyata Janet menyukai Kevan ooooooooh berarti cinta Kevan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan #highfive bareng Kai ^o^

ayyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee,tapi dia takut ortu nya liat dia nyium pipi namja yang baru di kenal tadi siang di sekolah..Akhirnya dia berjalan dengan muka masih tetep blushing

"Ehhh napa Jan?kok muka nya merah bangetss nak?habis makan kripik maicih berapa bungkus?pasti yang level 10 yahhhhhh?"Tanya Jason yang kayak trotoar gak da koma maupun titik dan ngomongin kripik maicih (?) cemilan nya kalau lagi nonton sinetron yang mellowww #supaya GREGEEEEEEEEEEEET katanya T.T

"Gaaak kok appa Jan gak makan kripik maicih kok"ucap Janet sejujur nya pada sang ayah tercintahhhhhhhhhhh #hukkk hukk

"Kalau gitu habis nyium orang tapi di pipi yaaaah Jan"tebak Sera yang bikin ngejleeeeeeb di hati nya 'Mampussss guaaaaaaa'pikir dia

"Canda dehhhhhh hehe"ucap lanjut Sera yang bergurau ke anak nya

'Fiuuuuuuuuuuuh'lega Janet dalam hati ternyata ortu nya gak liat kejadian tadi

"Ohhhhhh ya gimana sekolah nya nak?"Tanya Jason menanyakan perkembangan sang anak

Akhir nya Janet certain persis kayak tadi waktu di sekolah nya sampai mereka nundutan denger curcolan sang anak

Sementara di rumah Kevan

Si Kevan lagi nankring di tv sambil nunggu sang teteh (nonna) tercinta dan sambil senyum-senyum karena kejadian tadi #awwwwww,eh? Nonna?ohhh ya Kevan punya nonna tapi lupa nyeritain ke Janet #lain waktu ceunahhhhh…btw,nama nonnanya itu Kelly Lindhart Parker a.k.a Taemin atau bisa di panggil Kelly guk guk guk #Heliiii woyy bisa juga El,dan Parkir yang ternyata sama nasib nya kayak sang adik karena nama belakang nya#puk puk Taem ^^6#Kai pundung di pojokkan ngadu ke Dio#Dio stress karena Rim #ehhhh lanjutttt mbrohhhhhhhhhh..ohhh ya satu lagi Kelly itu awal nya disangka kembaran identik nya,atau jodoh di bumi nya!heboh gimana tuh temen-temen mereka aja langsung cengoooo gara-gara liat mereka 98% mirip bangetssss cuman beda nya bagian kulit dan juga idung mereka #mau kulit gue item,mau idung gue pesek Soo baby tetep mau sama gue#ahhhh cieee ciyus?#ciyus?#miapa?#mi cintaku pada nya#Dio hug Kai#aseeeeeeeeek,lanjuuuuuuut…tau nya Kelly '93' lebih tua 1 tahun dari Kevan '94'!dan mereka saudaraan pula #T.T

"Kevan napa loeeee?"tanya Kelly yang baru pulang sekolah habis ekskull dateng-dateng liat Kevan jiga nu gelo #Kai nangis Dio datang bawat tongkat baseball,ok!lanjuuuuut

"Ehhh tetehhh dieu geuraaaaaa"ucap Kevan nyuruh sang kakak duduk di sampingnya

"Napa?ka tinggang lope loeeeeee Ev?"tebak Kelly dan duduk di samping Kevan

"Nyahoo wae si teteh euyyyyyyyy,yo yoi malah di cium yaaa walau di pipi Ev"ucap semuringah Kevan dengan panggilan 'Ev' itu juga supaya simple manggil nya dan dari kecil juga udah di panggil kayak gitu sama Kelly

"Ahhhhhhhhhh gak seru loe!di mana-mana di sini woyyyy!"sungut Kelly sambil nunjuk bibir nya #T.T Taem…Taem

"Yaela si teteh nya baru juga kenal"ucap Kevan yang santai

"Ohhhh sapa namanya Ev?"Tanya Kelly

"Janet Vanhelgan a.k.a Kyungsoo dipanggil Janet"ucap Kevan yang memberitau Kelly

"Oooh Janet anak IPA kelas 3A?dia mah temen sekelas teteh Ev?"ucap Kelly baru sadar kalu yang di curcolan Kevan ternyata temen baru nya dikelas

"Ya ya beeeeeeeeeetulllllll,ohhhhh aseeeek dong tar teteh makcomblangin Ev yaaaa"ucap girang Kevan dengan logat eat bulaga (?)

"Cinta itu harus di kejar sama usaha sendiri kalau bantuin mah sokk teteh bantuin"ucap Kelly dan langsung dapet hug dari Kevan

Di malam hari #gak salah? Di rumah Janet

Janet udahin nyeritanya sampai jam 08.00 p.m mbrrrrrrroh udah ngantuk ceunahh sedangkan ortu nya udah tidur duluan pas cerita nya udah beres kayak trotoar

"Cape gue cerita mulu"ucap Janet sambil berbaring di kasur karena cape curcol ma ortu nya #dasarrrr,tapi dia gak bisa tidur gegulingan lagi karena mikirin Kevan yang ada di pikiran nya#aaaaaah sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet sampai jam 10.00 p.m akhirnya dia bisa tidur karena memeluk guling nya yang ia anggap Kevan….

Keesokkan hari nya di kantin sekollllllllllaaaaaaaaaaah

"Heum...heum...asa aya nu lope lope guys"sindir Emma sambil lirik Janet

"Aaaapa sih eonni gaaaak kok"ucap bohong Janet

"Gue tau loeeeee lagi jatuh cinta Jan…gue kan psikologi gak bisa boong loe ma guee"ucap Emma yang terus terang seterang lampu Philip (?)

"Ya makk,guee jatuh cinta"ucap pengakuan Janet

"Aaaaaaaaaaah ciiiiiiiiiiie ma sapa Jan?"ucap kepo bangets Marry

"Sama ade kelas gueee sendiri anak IPA 2B"ucap jujur Janet

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah my Vinnnieeeeeeeeee Jannnn?"hebring Fellix

"Yaelah eonni belum tentu si cadel pacarmu ituuu"ucap Mesha dengan pasti

"Ya eonni bukan Vin,tapiiii eummm Kevan…tapi gue lum yakin"ucap Janet sambil menunduk

"Kevan ?ooooooooh yang item,pesek tapi ganteng itu"celetuk Marry

"Iiiya eonni tapi walau gitu dia baik kokkk"ucap pengakuan Janet

"Syukur deh Jan,loe akhirnya bakal mengubah statusmu itu"ucap Fellix

"Emang kapan loe ketemu dia eonnie"Tanya Mesha

"Baru kemarin di lapangan olahraga"ucap Janet lagi

"Haaaaaaaaah ciyussssssssan beuh udah brondong,ketemu kemarin pula"ucap hebring membahana Emma

"Kayak gak aja eonni?"ucap Marry dan Mesha berbarengan

"Loe napa Rain?"tanya heran Fellix ke Rain yang dari tadi ngehela napas panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget

"Gak eonnie gue seneng…Jan akrhirnya bakal punya pacar…sedangkan gueee?gue sama dia gak pernah berhubungan lagi udah lebih 1 bulan dia gak kasih kabar ke guee,gue udah coba sabar dan positif thinking tapi dia masih tetep gitu?"ucap Rain sambil sedikit kecewa atas hubungan nya dengan sang pacar…galau ternyata dia

"Omooooooo dia ini!harus ku hajar hah!"geram Marry dan Mesha

"Sudahlah ku saja tak pa"ucap yakin Rain

"Gak gimana Rain,jelas dia udah diemin selama itu gue cuma kasihan ama loe""ucap Fellix sambil mengusap punggung Rain

"Rencana gue…gue mau putusin aja dia"ucap yakin seyakin bakal dapet undian dari Olga di sks (?)

"Serius loe?padahal kalian pacaran udah 2 tahun loh tiba-tiba landas di jalan"ucap bijak Emma

"Gue tau tapi gue merasa gue gak sanggup sama dia lagi"ucap Rain yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"Sabar ya eonnie di balik kesusahan pasti ada kemudahan"ucap tulus setulus hati Rim#ehhh,Janet

"Ya makasih Jan"ucap Rain sambil tersenyum miris

Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang namja yang satu tinggi nya gak jauh beda sama Kris yang satu berwajah TV (?) sedang berjalan menuju kursi mereka

"Hai chagii"ucap namja berwajah TV (?) sambil mengecup pipi Emma

"Hai Lex"balas Emma ke namja tersebut yang ternyata namjachingu nya

"Heh TV kalau mau pacaran jangan disini sono-sono hush…hush"usir Fellix

"Ihhh galak amat loee"ucap Alex dan duduk di samping Emma

"Apa loeee tiang liat-liat,Yak!jangan duduk disini"ucap Marry yang sungut ke Neil namja tiang bendera (?) yang dari tadi liatin dia mulu dan duduk di samping nya #bogohh ceunahhh

"IIIIh sungut amat loee Mar"sindir Alex

"Diem loee TV"sungut Marry

"Maklum Lex,habis jomblo dia kemarin di putusin ma Kris "ucap Fellix

"Ooh eonnie kok aku gak tau"kepo Mesha

"Loee diem aja lah panda"kesel Marry

"Oooh gitu ehh?anggota genk anyar yeuhhh?"ucap Alex sambil nunjuk Janet

"Muhun TV,namina Janet a.k.a Kyungsoo"ucap Rain ngenalin Janet

"Ooh orang korea oge geningan euy,ngaran abdi Alex Stone Ashfrod a.k.a Jong Dae di panggil Kelex,TV,kotak amal, .Kuliah di Forks University jurusan kimia"ucap Alex a.k.a Chen panjang lebar lebar badan Emma #plakkkkkkk

"Hai Neil Cruise a.k.a Chanyeol imnida di panggil snail,mood maker,chandol(di baca chendol),engkus…kuliah sama kayak si TV jurusan sastra music"ucap Neil bangga ngenalin namanya dengan marga 'Cruise' idolanya

"Najiiiiiis amat nama loe jadi Cruise gitu Kus"sungut Alex

"Loeee jangan sirikkk TV!"balas Neil

"Ehhh btw and otw mana ketua kalian"ucap Marry melerai pertengkaran Alex dan Neil

"AAAAAAAAh dia mah sibuk mulu Mar?mang loee mau ngapain ketua kita"tanya Alex kepo bangets

"Mau gueeeeee cipok puas loeeee!Dodol yaaa mau gueee tonjok dia bikin Rain eonni galau tingkat dewa"kesal Marry gak karuan kayak orang kerasukkan #plllllllak

"Dihhh mang ketua kita napa chagi"rayu Neil ke Marry

"Yakk!kita lum jadian tauuu enak aja manggil guee kayak gitu?gegara dia diemin eonniku selama lebih 1 bulan gak kesel gimana coba?kesel gue keselllll"kesel Marry yang udah merebah Mesha langsung menenangkan nya

"Hehe emang lum chaagi tapi mauuu"goda Neil

"Iiiiiiiiiiiih MOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"tolak Marry

"Udah lah gue gapapa Mar…sungguhh.."parau bin galau Rain

"Apapun yang terjadi sama loee Ki!kita tetep disini karena kita sayang loeeee"ucap dewasa Marry mulai keluar

"Wiiiiiiiiisssssss penerus ustad photo coppy niehhh"jail Alex

"Shut up lah loe TV!sedeng loeeeeee!"sungut Marry yang keluar lagi dan yang lain cuman geleng-geleng sama kelakuan nya tapi tetep aja Si Neil demen ma Marry yang cerewet,preman,celetuk,bae,lucu,aseeek,dan kadang dewasa itu

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang Janet udah mau ke parkiran sambil cari kunci,juga sambil berjalan dan tidak sengaja menabrak orang

Duuuuuuuuuuuuug

"Awwww,mianhe"ringis Janet sambil membukuk ke namja tersebut

"Ahhh ne ne,gwenchana?"tanya namja itu senyum angel from heaven rag rag(?) ke bumi

"Ne gwenchana"ucap Janet disertai senyum manisssssssss kayak gula

"Nonnnnaaaaaa"teriak seseorang memanggilnya

"Ehh?"heran Janet dan memalihkan muka nya…rupanya itu Kevan

"Nonna kita pulang bareng yukkk!"ajak Kevan

"Ahhh sebaik nya saya duluan ne annyeong"pamit namja itu lalu pergi

"Nee,ahhh ne Kevan kajja"ucap Janet dan langsung di genggam tangan nya oleh Kevan

Mereka sedang berjalan ke tukang ramen langganan Kevan #lapar ceunah di sebrang sekolah sambil pegangan tangan gitu #ciiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

'Omanaaaaaa diaaa memegang tanganku,aiiisssssssh jinjaaaa?diaa romance pake megang-megang tangan guueee!Eommmaaaaaaaa Appppppppppa helpppppp Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh nowwwwwwwwwwww'gumam Janet dalam hati

"Annyeong anjussii"ucap Kevan memasukki toko ramen yang sederhana

"Ehhhhhhhh ada dekk Evan ternyata sama pacar nya yaaa"ucap anjussii itu sambil menatap Janet

"Hahaha bukan,ini sunbae Ev"ucap jujur Kevan

"Ohhhh dikiranya pacar nya…habis kalian pegangan tangan mulu dan cocok lohh"ucap anjussi itu melihat kemesraan mereka

"Hehe,aku pesan 2 yang biasa"ucap Kevan

"Okk!"ucap anjussi

"Aiiiish loe apa-apaan sih megang-megang"kesal Janet

"Galak amat nonna sama gueee,takut ilang tauu"goda Kevan

"Aiiiiiiiish loeeeeeeee…guee udah gedeee"kesel Janet

"Hei hei sudah ini makan dulu ramen nya"ucap anjussi itu sambil mensuguhi ramen yang enakkk #Rim jadi mauuu ihhhhhhhh#plaaaaak,lanjut gk?gue gaplokkk loeee?#sadis amat loee .

"Kajja,saat nya makan"ucap semangat merdeka 45 (?) Kevan dan langsung menyantap ramennya

Mereka udah selesai makan dan lagi nunggu makanan nya di cerna

"Ahhhhhhh kenyang nyaa"ucap Kevan yang kemerkaan

"Ya lahhhhh gila loeee ngabisin 3 mangkok"sungut Janet

"Hehe laper bangetss,ehhh nonna diem dehhh"ucap Kevan lalu mendekatkan wajah nya

"Hehhhhhhhh loeee mau ngapain gueeee?"ucap Janet memperingatkan tapi Kevan makin mendekat

'Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gue mau diapainnnnnnnnnn,tolong gueeeeeeeeee pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase'gumam dia

Apakah yang akan terjadi?Apakah Kevan akan menciumnya atau lebih dari itu mari kita saksikan di chaps 4 My First Reationship mendatanggg #yahhhhhhhhh

TBC

Huuuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chaps 3 dirilis juga maaf agak lama

Rim sempet sakit beberapa hari dan ini rilisan nya sebelum mudik besok

Jadii chaps 4 nya di lanjut udah saya pulang yaaaaaaaaaaa harap sabar readerrrrrr

Tapi bakal di lanjutin sama partner Rim inyaallah nya begituuu

Satu lagi dari Rim Minal 'aidin walfaizin ^o^

Gamsahamida jangan lupa review ^o^


	4. When I Fall In Love part 2

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Janet sedang berkeliling mencari genk nya di kantin sambil memikirkan sesuatu#mikir apa bang?mikirin Rim yaaa# ternyata dia lagi mikirin kejadian kemarin waktu makan bareng sama Kevan cuman mau membersihkan sisa makanan di pipinya 'Gue jadi malu' pikir dia#awas!ketabrak lagi bang!

Duuuuuuuuuug

"Awwwwwwww lagi-lagi,mianhe"ucap Janet sambil membungkuk

"Ohhh,loe ternyata?gak gue sangka kita ketemu lagi Janet"ucap namja itu dengan wajah angelnya

"Eh?gimana loe bisa tau gue?"heran Janet

"Kemarin loe nabrak gue yang di parkiran itu?sama dari Alex dan Neil…ohhhh Darren Gilbert Salvation a.k.a Joon Myeon panggil gue Darren tapi biasa di panggil duren,ustad copas(?),Ariel Noah(?),Dude Herlino(?)"ucap Darren a.k.a Suho dengan senyum angel nya yang kekeuh wooooooooow

"Ohhh pantes asa pernah ketemu,annyeong oppa"ucap Janet sopan

"Annyeong Jan…loe anak IPA 3A kan?gue satu kampus sama Alex dan Neil genk gue eummm jurusan fisika"ucap Daren sambil nerawang 100 rb (?) #takut palsu mbraaaaay

"Oooh ne…wow pantes kliatan nya pinter gitu oppa"ucap Janet sambil kasih 4 jempol #sama jembol kaki ke Darren

"Ooohhh ya pasti donk orang pinter pasti minum tolak angin (?)"ucap Darren sambil promosi

"Eumm oppa liat genk gue gak yang preman tapi bae hati?"tanya Janet yang masih bingung nyari genk nya

"Oooh genk loe ya tuhhh disana"ucap Darren sambil nunjuk bangku deket jendela yang di luar nya ada pohon pete (?)

"Oooh gamsahamida oppa,gue duluan ya pyeeeeeee"ucap Janet meninggalkan Darren dan menuju tempat tonkrongan

"I will get you Janet"ucap Darren yang ikut meninggalkan kantin

SKIP TIMEEEEEE(sepulang sekolah di lapangan olah raga) 

"Kir….gue keceng teteh loe yaaa"ucap Kris minta restu (?) ke Kevan ngeceng teteh nya Kevan a.k.a Kelly

"Geloo…gak gak iiiiiiiiiiiiiih gak banget teteh gue di keceng loe hyung"ucap Kevan tidak setuju

"Jirrrr loe Kir,gue lebih tua dari loe!gue suka sama teteh loe woyyyyyy"ucap Kris keukeuh

"Sekali gak yaa gak hyung….maksa amat!hyung baru juga putus sama Marry nonna sekarang ma nonna gue!heeeellllloo kalau dia mau mah gapapa"ucap Kevan panjang x lebar

"Maklum Kir…playboy dia!pacar gue aja bekath kecengan dia…thampai thekarang mathih thmth an untung pacar gue preman kagak berani macem-macem dia ma pacar gue"ucap Vin sambil nyemil sukro hasil rampokannya di kantin (?)

"Gandenglah cadel,gue kecek loe mauuuuuuuuu?"ucap Kris kesel

"Kevannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"teriak merdu (?) seseorang

"Ehhhhhh…Kelly"sapa Kris sambil ngemodus yang ternyata orang teriak-teriak nan merdu itu Kelly

"T.T,ada apa teh?"tanya Kevan

"Ini teteh pulang duluan ya,hati-hati di rumah"ucap Kelly sambil ngelus kepala sang adik sayang #aaaaaaaw sweeeeeeeeet

"Mau bareng?sekalian aa mau ke mall bentar"tawar kris sambil curi-curi pandang Kelly

"Bilang aja ngemoduth"celetuk Vin

"Iiiiiih berisik loe cadel"kesel Kris menjitak kepala Vin

"Awwwwwwwww thakit tau,gue bilangin ke Fellix baby baru tau ratha loe hyung"ucap Vin sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Gak usah oppa,gue bakal jalan-jalan sama pacar baru gue"ucap Kelly sambil sambil tersenyum

"Waaaaaaaaaaah saha teeh?saha?"hebring Kevan sambil menguncangkan tubuh Kelly

"Woles siaaaa…Carlos Ev!"ucap Kelly sambil menghentikan guncangan dari tangan Kevan

"Ohhh a Lolos (?) syukur deh teh,Ev ikut seneng"ucap Kevan yang menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Hehe makasih loe juga cepet-cepet punya ya?jangan lupa kenalin ke teteh…oh itu dia udah datang,gue berangkat ya"pamit Kelly sambil mengecup pipi Kevan #Rim jadi mau dapet kiss dari Taem#diduruk Shawol

"Hati-hati ya teh"ucap Kevan sambil melambaikan tanagan ala masih dunia lain (?)

"Jirrrrrrr gue juga mau dicium ma teteh loe"sirik Kris

"Idihhh gue ade nya lahhh hyung sapa nya?bukan muhrim woy hyung"sindir Kevan

"Ngenes gue jadi orang"ucap Kris galau

"Ohhh itu teteh loe Kev?gu kira pacar loe"ucap Janet bareng genk nya

"Eh nonna?Jirrr loe del?gak bilang-bilang ada orang"kesel Kevan sama Vin yang meluk Fellix mesra #Rim mauu ikutan#Sehun:gak boleh baby han cuman milik thehun theorang#dasar cadel kadar ganteng kebangetan loeee

"Gue mau bilang gimana Kir?loe teruth ngomong ma teteh loe"Ucap Vin melepas pelukkan nya

"Alah bilang aja ada pacar loe jadi males bilang'kesel Kevan yang menjadi-jadi

"Ehhhh ada Meshaaa"seborot Kris yang langsung ngeceng Mesha

"Apa loe mau ngeceng ade gue?gak!gue gak setuju tau"kesel Marry preman nya keluar mbraaaaay

"Ihhh galak amat mantan aa"goda Kris

"Ihhh gue gak nganggep loe mantan gue"ucap Marry dengan gaya preman nya

"Eonni sudahlah"ucap Mesha melerai pertengkaran Kris dan Marry

"Kesel gue…playboy nya gak ilang-ilang,tadi ngeceng Kelly sekarang loeee?"kesel Marry

"Ohh bebeb cemburu"goda Kris#Rim juga agak bingung sama ni tiang atu kata nya mantan tapi masih suka ngegoda ._.a#Kris:terusss gueee harus pergi ke amerika meluk obama sambil bilang wowwww gitu lebay deh loeee#sialan loeee tiangggg

"Gak bangett cemburu,gue juga udah punya pacar baru namanya Neil!"ucap yakin Marry

"Sejak kapan loe ngaku si engkus pacar"heran Rain

"Sejak tadi gue bilang sama dia"ucap Marry sungut

"Ooooh gue ngerti….gue ngerti"ucap kinclong (?) Emma yang membaca pikiran Marry

"Ehhhhhhh chagi"teriak membahana milik Syahrini#pllllllak Marry maksud saya sambil menghampiri Neil yang kebetulan lewat

"Eh?kaget Neil yang langsung di tarik lengannya oleh Marry#Chanyeol:Awwwwwwwwww makasihhh Rimm aduhhh tangan gueeeee di pegang ma my baekkie hahaha mau apa loe dari gue?#gue mau duit loeee sama baekkie loe?#Chanyeol"WTH…..noooooo my baekkie not my money too#dasar tiang koret edan paras crepyy loeeeee

"Gimana lebih ganteng dari loe kan?udah ah kapan kita nyampe rumah Janet terus aja ngeladenin orang sarap!udah ya Kris guee pergii byeeeee"ucap Marry sambil meninggalkan lapangan olah raga jangan lupa tangan mereka masih pegangan erat banget#Baekhyun:udah pegangan tangan terus pacaran,udah pacaran terus tunangan udah tunangan terus married udah marrieeeeeed malam pertama bareng Yeollie awwwww makasih Rimmmm gueee seneng loe jodohin gue sama Yeollie#Ya sama-sama tapi NC-an nya tar aja dahhhh lum cukup umur#Baekhyun:Ahhhhh sok alim loe Rim?loe segitu maniak FF NC-an uuuuuups kabooooooooooor#WTHHH awas loe bacon gue culik tiang koret bendera loe baru tau rasa loeee rese loe jadi oranggg!

"Rumah?emang mau pada ngapain ke rumah nonna"tanya Vin

"Gak ini gue sendirian di rumah ortu gue mau ke luar negri jadi gue mau ajak mereka temenin gue"ucap Janet sambil sedikit melirik Kevan yang memasang wajah senyum nya #Dio:Rimmm jahat banget sih loee?#Lohhh kok jahat?#Dio:bilangin sama Kai jangan masang senyum dong gueee jadi maluu#Darri pada senyum ma gue tar loe ngamuk lagiii

"Eonnie come onnn"teriak Marry dari mobil yang di ketahui milik Neil

"Ya udah kita duluan yahh pye pye"ucap Fellix sambil melambaikan tangan ala Miss Little Indonesia(?)

Sepanjang jalan kenangan (?) Marry dan Neil masih berpegangan tangan #kayak takut baekhyun ilang aja ._.a dan yang laen malah bingung liat mereka tumben akur 'Kayak nya dunia udah terbalik'pikir mereka serempak oooh cinta memang hebat bukan cinta jadi benci dan benci jadi cinta #eeeeeeaaaaa Rim galau karena cintaaaaa#plaaaaaak lanjoooott

Sesampai di rumah Janet

"Adeuh yang dimobil pegangan tangannnnnn yang bilang nya gak mau uuuuuuuuuhuk sama diaaaa"sindir Fellix pake toa masjid sebelah rumah Rim(?)

"Ih mana gue tau bisa kayak gitu"ucap Marry

"Jangan-jangan bakal ada pasangan baru nih yak gak guys"tanya Emma excited

"Ya bangetttttssss"serempak genk nya

"Huuuh rese loe pada!tapi gue ngerasa nyaman pas megang tangan dia,dia member kehangatan bagi gue"ucap Marry sambil mengingat kejadian di mobil

"Euuum Alex juga tiap hari tangannya anget-anget gitu"ucap Emma sambil nonton bola

"Ehhh temen nya Janet demen bola juga yaaaa"tanya Jason yang tiba-tiba nongol kayak jelangkung #plaaaaak

"EEhhhh om aduhh…maaf serasa rumah sendiri jadi main duduk aja"ucap Emma dan Fellix sambil senyum gaje

'Biasanya juga suka gitu'pikir Rain dalam hati

"Ehh gapapa om juga sering gitu kalau dirumah orang tinggal duduk terus nyemil"Ngaku Jason sambil ikut nonton bola bareng Emma dan Fellix

"Om ngekojoin(ngedukung) team apa kalau saya Barcellona?"tanya excited Emma

"Om suka Chelsea itu lohhhh yang ada kembaran omm?"pede Jason

"Hah sapa om?"kepo Marry dengan muka harap-harap cemas

"Fernando Torres,nama om juga mau diganti jadi Fernando Jason Vanhelgan"ucap Jason sambil nyemil keripik maicih (?) level 3

"Ciyus om,haha om ada-ada saja"ucap Mesha yang ikut-ikutan nyemil keripik maicih yang katanya bisa bikin bibir sekseh kayak Kai#plllllak#Ehhh emang Kai sekseh kok bibirnya#tapi bukan karena maicihh dodollllll

"Hah hah kalau saya amah Real Madrid om saya ngefans sama Christiano Ronaldo"ucap Fellix yang udah mulai sekseh kayak Kai (?)#Luhan:perasaan gue kalau makan pedes gak sampe sekseh gitu Rim#namanya juga cerita#Sehun:iiihhh napa gak thama thehun aja thehun juga thektheh kayak thi kkamjong#Kai:heh cadel sialan loeee gue tetep hyung loeee#Sehun:mathalah buat loeeeee#hahhhh sudahlah kita biarkan mereka ayo Luhan beb kita kencan gandeng tangan Luhan#lannnnnjut

"Oohhh yang bintang iklang shampoo tresemme"ucap Jason nebak

"Bukan om salah tapi clear itu lohhh"ucap Fellix yang membenarkan

"Appa ayo kita cau(berangkat),tante titip Janet ya…maaf lama om sama tante ada urusan di luar kota selama 3 bulan"ucap Sera merangkul sang suami#so sweeeettt#lanjutttt

"Mwooo?3 bulan?Eomma lama bangetssss"kaget tidak terima Janet

"Mian chagi appa ngajak eomma honey moon lagi..nanti eomma kirim uang ne?"ucap Sera sebenarnya Sera gak tega sama anak nya namun apa daya istri harus melayani suami bukan?

"Ommo appa tegaaaaa sampai lama gitu"ucap Janet agak kurang setuju

"Mian chagi kan ada temen kamu,cuman kali ini doing kok"ucap Jason sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang berbentuk 'V'

"Kalau di pikir-pikir kita bisa jaga loe?dari pada loe sendirian?"ucap rain yang lagi kinclong (?)

"Nee arraseo tapi inget uang jangan luoa transfer"ucap Janet yang sedikit menenang karena kalau udah bicara uang janet biasanya buat praktek masak di dapur tercintanya itu

"Ok!hati-hati ne"ucap Jason dan Sera berpelukkan ala teletubis (?) lalu mereka pergi pake mobil nya Tom Cruise#mamer mobil baru mbroooh

"Kita nonton twilight yukkk tiba-tiba gue kangen pak gebet"ucap Marry memberi usul

"iiiidih kita-kita udah tau seluk beluk nya woy!"sungut Emma

"Gimana kalau nonton film horror?"usul Mesha mencrang seperti bintang # eaaaa

"Okkkk!kita nonton malam ntarr"serempak mereka

Malam pun tibaaaa akhirnya mereka nonton yang berjudul 'The Rings' yang bercerita tentang anak kecil nyemplung ke sumur terus gentayangan terus bunuh orang teruuussss aaah pokok nya seremmm deeeeeeeeeeeh

Keesokkan hari nya

"Gara-gara tuh film gue jadi merinding"ucap Rain sambil luak-lieuk koridor kampus nya

"Hu uh gue juga"sambung Fellix

"Ahhh loe mah sare nyaho ti mana?"sungut Emma

"Ehh?gimana hubungan loe sama dia?"tanya Fellix dengan penuh hati-hati

"Gue sama dia udah putus kemarin katanya dia putusin gue karena dia suka sama yeoja lain tapi gak tau sapa?"ucap Rain yang galau kalau udah ngomongin soal sang mantan

"Lohh kok gitu emang yeoja itu baik,manis,seksi,bohai,pinter kayak loe?"ucap Emma yang tidak terima#Xiumin:Rim setau gue ya?gue sama Lay sama gue masih bohaian gue#ya sihhh kan beda orang beda pendapat mbraaay#Chen:bohaian mana sama gue?#bohaian si ogie kucing gue yang tercintaaaah#Chen:sialllan ya loe kalau loe bukan fans gue udah gue kawinin loe sama DIA!#huhuhuhu jangan udah ngenes gue sama diaaaa :'(

"Gue gak tau soal itu kalau gue sama dia jodoh pasti bakal balikkan lagi"lirih Rain sambil mengambil perlengkapan nya di loker lalu masuk keruangan nya

"Gue gak nyangka tu orang bisa bikin galau si Rain tapi gak gitu juga kan"ucap Fellix samba memasang jas lab nya

"Hu uh gue juga gak setuju mbroooo"ucap Emma lagi dandan

Janet side

"Hahhhh tu bocah mana?"kesel Janet yang lagi nunggu Kevan di taman sekolah nya

"Ehh Jan,lagi ngapain loe?"tanya Darren yang lagi kebetulan lewat

"Oooh gak oppa gue lagi nunggu temen"ucap Janet

"Eummm gitu ya"ucap Darren dan duduk di samping Janet

"Oppa lagi gak da dosen ya?"tanya Janet

"Ya hari ini harus nya pelajaran fisika,si Pak Amon gak datang kata nya tadi dia pagi ketabrak becak (?)"ucap lirih Darren karena Pak Amon a.k.a Damon Salvatore a.k.a Ian Somerhalder pemain Vampire Diaries itu looooooh#promosiiiii#Reader:kita udah tauuuuuu Rimmmm#._.a soorrrry

"Hah?gitu ya aduuuh sampe segitu nya"ucap Janet

"Loe sendiri napa lum masuk?bolos ya?"tanya seudzan Darren#Suho:gue gak pernah seudzan tau Rim#sabar ya udah derita loe di cerita gue ._.a

"Gak kok,gue udah pulang guru nya tiba-tiba rapat"ucap Janet

"Ohhh kirain"ucap Darren sambil tersenyum A. (?)

'Ganteng banget sih loe? loe bikin gue bingung perasaan gue?dengan senyum itu gue merasa ada sesuatu dihati gue?tapi apa?'gumam Janet

"Heh melamun aja loe,gue terlalu ganteng yah sampe diliatin kayak gitu"goda Darren

"G g gak kok e e enak aja"ucap Janet yang gugup

"Bentar ada sms"ucap Darren yang ngepause pembicaraan nya

From:Alex

To:Darren

'Ren loe dimana?cepet Bu Geulis udah mau masuk ruangan lohhh tar loe disuruh nyikat WC lagi kayak dulu buruan yahhhhh'

'CKk!mengganggu saja'gumam Darren

"Oppa kenapa?"tanya Janet yang liat Darren kayak habis lomba maraton

"Gwencha,oleeh minta nomeer kamu?"ucap Darren yang mengatur napas dalam-dalam

"Boleh 081910203797"ucap Janet #itu sih nomer xl Rim yang dulu udah angusss

"Eh?gue masuk dulu yah habis ini pelajaran bahasa inggris nya si Bu Geulis!kapan-kapan kita ketemuan lagi yahhh?see you"pamit Darren yang sedikit lari menuju kampus nya btw Bu Geulis itu Tiffany guru killer tapi seksi and cantik si Neil aja pernah ngeceng dosen nya ehhhh Tiffany nya bilang gini 'Sorry you're not my level tiang' ehhh Neil langsung nangis dipojokkan ._.a#lanjuuuuut

Kyungsoo POV

Hahhh kini dia udah pergi ke kampus nya ck!sungguh dia membuatku berdedak lebih kencang dari luncuran rocket launcer nya Leon pas ngalahin Sadler di resident evil 4 (?) ku sudah menunggu Kevan kira-kira 20 menit kenapa dia masih lum datang siiiihhhhh?dasar menyebalkan!

DDDDDDDDDrrrrrtrttt

Ku rasa hpku bergetar lalu ku mengambil nya dalam tasku

From:087722267652

To:Janet

'Hai Jan kau tau aku sudah cape lari dosenku malah gak da lagi oooh god tau begini aku menemanimu di taman?'

~Darren~

Haha dia ini suruh sapa lari-lari

To:Darren

From:Janet

'Haha emang dosen nya kenapa lagi?'

Ku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah yang rada sarap #plaaaaaaaaaaak

From:Darren

To:Janet

'Siallll aku di kerjain sama Alex si TV sialan!ternyata dia hanya kesepian karena Neil sedang belajar arrrrrrrrrrrrrrg awas kau TV'

Hahaha ya ampun dia ini kalau liat dia seperti ini saja lucu apa lagi liat langsung pppphhhhhttt hahaaha

To:Darren

From:Janet

'Hahaha sabar ne mungkin dia butuh teman oppa'

Lalu tak lama kemudian dia sms lagi

From:Darren

To:Janet

'Kau malah menertawakanku….heummm tapi mungkin kau benar sudah ya aku lapar nanti aku sms lagi see you ^.^'

Ku akhiri percakapanku dengan nya ahhhh selain dia tampan,sopan,baik,ramah,dia juga orang kepribadian hangat,Aiiiiiiiiiissssh mukaku pasti memerah lagi apa aku suka dengan nya Gooood pleaseee helpppp meeee

Kyungsoo POV end

TBC

Hai hai hai ketemu lagi sama Rim kece mamen dengan chaps 4

Euuuuuuuuuuum Rim bakal gak tau kalau rilisan yang ini lammmaaaa banget

Dan susah ternyata bikin cerita yang bagus dan di sukai itu

Awal nya Rim serahin chaps 4 ini sama patner Rim eh malah sakit ya sudah

Tadi nya Rim di chaps 4 ini mau langsung skip

Tapi karena patner Rim bilang bikin part 2 nya aja supaya jelas pas Dio punya

Perasaan sama Suhooo

Dann ttttadddddddddddddddddddda ini rilisannya maaf jika kurang memuaskan

And jangan lupa review Gamsahamida ^o^


	5. My First Relationtship

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Happy Reading ^o^

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Janet masih menunggu kedatangan Kevan sejam yang lalu sungguh mumbuat ia harus menahan rasa pegal yang sudah menjelajah tubuh nya

"Ck!awas kau Kevan jika datang nanti akan ku hajar!"gerutu Janet

"Hah hah nonna maaf lama tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan"ucap Kevan sambil ter engah-engah

"Kan bisa sms gue kesel sampe pantat gue kayak cacing kepanasan tau!"kesel Janet

"Yaela nonna guru nya killer gitu mana mungkin bisa sms nonna please maafin gue ya ya"nyesel Kevan

"Ya udah gue maafin gue juga ya…harus nya gue positif thinking sama loe"ucap Janet

Grrrepppp

"Gomawo nonna"ucap Kevan sambil memeluk Janet

"Eh?"kaget Janet saat merasakan pelukkan Kevan

"Kau memang baik nonna,gue sayang loe"ucap Kevan yang menghirup wangi narutal tubuh Janet perlahan Janet membalas pelukkan nya

'Kenapa jadi begini?Kevan apa maksudmu dengan semua perilakumu padaku?apa?kau menyukaiku?aisssshhh mungkin hanya perasaanku saja aku juga menyangimu Kevan hanya sebatas adik tidak lebih'gumam Janet

'Janet gue suka loe saat pertama ketemu loe?please tunggu gue nembak loe!tapi bukan sekarang!jadi tunggu gue'gumam Kevan

Mereka masih keadaan berpelukkan beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka

'Pasangan serasi'pikir mereka masing-masing lalu Kevan melepaskan pelukkan nya

"Loe meluk gue di sembarangan tempat"kesel Janet

"Tapi kenapa nonna malah ngebales pelukkan gue,berarti nonna nyaman sama perilaku gue tadi ya kan?"goda Kevan

'Iya sih loe bikin gue nyaman'gumam Janet

"Ya udah kita balik yuk gue ngantuk hehe"ucap Kevan

"Aahhh loe kerjaan tidur mulu gak da kerjaan lain apa loe?"sungut Janet

"Ada?ngerayu nonna boleh?"ucap Kevan sambil nyolek dagu Janet

"Gakkk,aiiiiiishhhh getek Kevan loe jadi orang nyebelin banget sihhhh"ucap Janet sambil mengusap dagunya yang habis di sentuh Kevan

"Hahaha sorry nonna ayo nonna lets go home"ucap Kevan menggengagam tangan Janet menuju parkiran

Suho side

Darren,Alex dan Neil lagi jajan batagor di kantin sambil ngerumpi biar tambah rame kayak pasar kircon (?)

"Loe loe pada tau gak gue lagi pede kate"ucap Darren sambil nyemil batagor sehah a.k.a lada a.k.a pedes

"Hah ayam kate!"ucap Neil lagi gak connect

"Kampretttt pede kate Kus"sungut Darren

"Ooooh ma sapa gitu?"kepo Neil

"Si Janet"yakin Darren

"Masyaallah hyung loe gila baru putus sama si Rain?sekarang loe ngeceng si Janet yang masih satu geng sama Rain sadar woy hyunggg?"ucap Alex tidak percaya

"Gue ngerasa kurang cocok aja sama dia"ucap Darren

"Hyung loe nyadar gak sih?loe punya saingan"sambung Neil

"Mang sapa Kus?"kepo Darren sambil harap-harap cemas

"Itu si Kevan musuh kita"lanjut Neil

"Hah?si item?haha dia bakal kalah sama gue secara gue lebih perfect"ucap so ye nya Darren

"Pasti lah!sapa dulu kita s3 genk"ucap Alex sambil senyum evil oh ya singkatan s3 itu 'senyum,sapa,salam' bukan 'seura,seuri,sorangan' yaaaa ._.a genk ini memang terkenal sama sopan santunnya itu mau ke dosen atw masyarakat sekitar mereka juga sopan banget sama hewan-hewan kayak di kasih makan,uang (?),baju dll ohh sama mahluk ghaib juga mereka suka kayak gitu hadeuuuuh ._.a

O ya Darren sama Rain pernah pacaran selama 2 tahun ini dan sebulan terakhir Darren gak kontak sama Rain lagi dan saat Darren bertemu Janet…Darren mutusin Rain itu yang membuat Rain sedih banget padahal dia udah sabar gitu ngadepin Darren sungguh membuat Rain bingung sendiri.

"Terus terus hyung mau nembak kapan?"tanya mereka serempak

"Tar aja calm down sate mamen aja pasti gue bakal jadian hahaha"yakin Darren

"Gue dukung loe hyung tapi do'a in gue juga supaya jadian ma Marry"ucap Neil

"Idih loe yakin si Marry galak gitu"tanya Alex serius

"Yakin banget lah gue gitu secara gak da yang nolak haha"pede Neil

"Ciyus?tar di tolak kayak Bu Geulis loe langsung pundung di pohon toge (?)"tanya Darren pake muka super greget

"Eiiits itu masa lalu hyung sekarang beda pasti bakal di terima"yakin Neil

"Ok!kalau gak loe kudu kawin ma si Unti yeee?"ucap Darren sambil ngakak

"Idihhh jangan Unti juga kale,udah rambut panjang,muka ketutup pake baju putih ketawa nya nyeremin iiiiiiiiiih"ucap Neil sambil merinding-dong (?)

9 Bulan kemudiaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Hubungan Kevan dan Janet semakin dekat Jason dan Sera juga sempat melihat keakraban mereka walau belum sempat berkenalan…Begitu pun hubungan Darren dan Janet mereka berdua juga jadi sering ketemu di taman belakang sekolah nya Janet sering curcol gitu dehhhhhhhh…..Rim males ngetik nyaaa#dihajar reader

At Janet House

"Appa?"panggil Sera

"Ne yeobo"ucap singkat,padat dan jelas Jason sambil minum kopi

"Appa,kok eomma ngerasa kenal yahh sama temen Jan yang kemarin datang kesini"ucap Sera sambil duduk di samping Jason

"Masa sih?dimana yeobo?"tanya Jason

"Eomma juga kurang tau tapi eomma merasa kenal aja"ucap Sera sambil menaruh kepala nya di pundak Jason

"Mungkin temen nya Jan salah satu dari mereka (?)"ucap Jason sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sera

"Eomma juga kurang tau appa…eomma jadi kangen dongsae eomma"ucap lirih Sera

"Stttt uljima suatu saat nanti eomma pasti bertemu dengan nya"ucap Jason yang memenangkan sang istri

"Nee appa"ucap Sera lalu Jason mendekatkan wajah nya perlahan…Sera bisa merasakan deru nafas Jason…jarak mereka tinggal 5 cm lagi namunnnn

"Jann pulaaaaaaaaaaaang,masyaallah"ucap Janet terkejut

"Ehhh Jan…"ucap Sera sambil menjauhkan diri nya dari Jason

"Salam dulu napa Jan aaahh gak asekkkkk tau huhhhhh"protes Jason sambil lempat sandal capit kesayangan nya

"Hiiiiii gak kena :p,lahhhh udah terlanjur masuk tau appa…."ucap Janet sambil menghindar serangan Jason

"Udah-udah malah berantem Jan makan dulu sana eomma udah siapin makanan nya"ucap Sera melerai pertengkaran

"Ne eomma arraseo"ucap Janet yang langsung melesat ke meja makan

"Jan….temen kamu yang waktu itu kesini sapanya kamu?"tanya Jason

"Ooooh itu Kevan appa ade kelas Jan"jawab Janet santai

"Ooooh napa waktu itu gak mampir dulu"ucap Jason yang sedikit serius

"Iiiiih biasa aja kali appa,katanya malu appa"ucap Janet

"Ohhh mungkin karena appa terlalu ganteng kali ya"Ucap Jason dengan pede nya

"Ya tapi dari sedotan appa ._.v"ucap Janet

"Ohhh ya Jan bentar lagi kamu lulus yaaaaa"tanya Sera

"Ya donnnnggggg eomma"ucap Janet

"Jadi Jan mau kuliah jurusan apa"kali ini Jason yang bertanya

"Farmasi appa"ucap Janet serius

"APAAAA!jurusan Farmasi mahal donggggggggg"teriak Jason kenceng banget

"Appa pan tajir gak kan abis tuh duit"ucap Janet sambil makan yang telah disediakan oleh sang eomma

"Ye mang appa tajir pan sekarang lagi bbm naik smua duuuh Jan…lama-lama ludes juga tuh duit"ucap Jason

"Sudahlah appa biarkan saja Janet memilih kemauan nya sendiri…lagian eomma dengar kalau Forks University ngadain beasiswa bagi anak yang beranking kayak Jan"ucap Sera membela anakknya

"Benarkah?alhamdulillahhhhh... Jan belajar yang bener aja yang appa tau farmasi teori nya pusing kalau di sini ada sekolah kejuruan nya Jan tinggal ngulang aja yahhh apa daya? ada nya sma jadi Jan harus belajar dari awal dan pertama masuk Jan juga bakal kecapean tapi seru kok"ucap Jason menjelaskan detail seputar farmasi

"Waahhh ya appa pasti hehe gomawo appa eomma"ucap Janet gembira sedangkan Jason dan Sera juga bahagia liat anak semata wayang nya itu

Kevan home

"Ayo maju loe"ucap Kris

"Bentar yahh Vin mikir dulu"ucap Vin

"Pada ngapain sih"tanya namja berambut hitam muka nya mirip ikan nemo ayooo tau pan sapaaa

"Hyung loe mending diem aja deh Vin lagi konthentrathi tau"usir Vin pada namja itu

"Kampret loe del gue hyung loe!"kesel namja itu

"Ya hyung kami lagi maen monopoli jadi hyung jangan ganggu kite-kite"ucap namja cakep berwajah evil pasti reader tau lahhh

"Dasar dongsae tidak sopan"ucap namja nemo tersebut yang kita panggil Donghae a.k.a Damon

"Udin udin (?) wajar tuh si Krirk sedeng"ucap namja yang terkenal dengan killer smile Kibum a.k.a Karl pada namja berwajah evil Kyuhyun a.k.a Krirk

"Ahhhhhh pe…lan yesss like that"ucap seseorang

"Loe loe pada denger tu gak"ucap Kris menghentikan permainan

"Heum mang apaan Kis?gue gak denger apa-apa"ucap Damon

"Gimana bisa denger loe hyung pake handthet gitu"kesel Vin

"Akkkkkhhh "ucap namja asing itu

"Jirrr saha eta?"ucap Kirk sambil nyumput di kolong jembatan (?)

"Kalau gue denger tuh thuara ketua kita ngapain coba dia"ucap dingin Vin

"Jangan-jangan….dia lagiii"ucap Kevan yang dari tadi jadi penonton setia terpotong karena mendapatkan jitakkan mendarat nan mulus di kepala nya

PLAAAAAAAK

"Jiiiiir nyeri hyung"ringis Kevan

"Loe jangan mulai otak yadong na P.A"ucap Kris mantap

"Gi gi ma na ki ki ki ta cek"usul Damon

"Idiww gak denggg hyung aja dengggg"usul Kirk dan di angguki yang laen

"Jiiir gu gu gue takut brooo come onn"rengek Damon

"Udin sama gue di temenin bismillah aje hyung"ajak Kevan

Mereka pun pergi menuju TKP (?) perlahan namun pasti…mereka udah kayak PSY ngendap-ngedap supaya gak ketauan

"Hyung kita dobrak pintu nya"ucap Kevan dan Damon mengganggukan kepala nya

Mereka udah siap tuh pintu udah siapin kuda-kuda yang mantep ngadang tuh pintu

HA

DUL

SET

BUUUUUUUUUUUAK #anggep pintu nya di dobrak

Dan mereka pun berhasil mendobrak pintu itu dan betapa indah nya pemandangan yang luar binasa cetar membahana (?) di depan mereka dan itu ternyata….

"Mas pijit nya udah beres harga nya Rp 15.000"ucap tukang urut

Jiiiir ngenes aja mereka itu ternyata ketuanya baru beres dipijit dan hell nya mereka baru inget ketua nya itu jatuh dari pohon jengkol (?)

"Ini gue kasih 25.000 aja ye buwat loe semua"ucap ketua memberikan uang kepada tukang urut lalu pergi meninggalkan ketua dan dua namja yang cengo aja dari tadi

"Apa loe liat-liat ngenes liat loe kayak gitu tau gak enek gue"ucap ketua itu sapa saja Leo a.k.a Kangta

"Gak hyung kita kira loe ngapain"ucap Kevan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang gak gatel

"Jiiir loe kira gue bakal NC-an sama tuh tukang urut pan gue udah bilang gue mau dipijit dulu ahh loe pada omesh (?) aja"ucap Leo pak hujan local nya

"Sorry hyung"ucap Damon sambil memohon

Kini mereka lagi ngumpul di ruanf tv terlihat seperti membicarakan sesuatu dengan latar yang serius

"Soooo"ucap Leo memecahlan keheningan

"Apaan hyung loe belum kasih tau apa-apa ke kite-kite"ucap Kirk kesel

"Jirrr sabar dikit napa loe eum eum jadi gimana dengan misi kita apa ada tanda-tanda"ucap Leo mulai introgasi

"Kayak nya lum ada hyung kita juga masih nyelidikkin mereka (?) yang pasti mereka ada di sekitar sini"ucap penjelasan Karl

"Heumm terserah kalian saja ku tidak ikut campur"ucap dingin Kris

"Jadi loe mau ngelindungin nonna loe yang udah ngelanngar peraturan"ucap Leo sambil mendekati Kris

"Hyung pikir gue gak tau apa-apa ini udah takdir nonna gue…nonna gue nikah sama dia karna loe juga hyung!"ucap Kris dengan tatapan membunuh nya

"Loeee sama nonna loe sama gak bisa di kasih tau ma gue"ucap Leo sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kris

"Cihh terserah loe hyung gue tetep ada di pihak nonna gue ngerti loe"ucap Kris menepis tangan Leo dan pergi keluar ruangan

Kris POV

Cihhhh dia pikir aku akan mau melakukan nya….membunuh nonnaku sendiri?dia sudah gila…dan salah dia sendiri selingkuh seperti nya nonnaku sudah bahagia dengan namja pilihan nya yah walau beda ras (?) tapi takdir memang tidak bisa di hindar bukan?Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar

Kreeeeeeeeeek

Ku liat sekeliling kamarku yang penuh dengan fotoku dan nonnaku tentu nya ku ambil satu foto dimana aku dan nonnaku beserta dengan 'mantan tunangan nya' sedang tersenyum yahhh Leo adalah mantan tunangan nonnaku tapi itu hanya memori belakang…Keira Walker nama yang bagus bukan sudah kira-kira 3 tahun kami tidak bertemu bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang?dan apa dia bahagia bersama namja beruntung bernama Ryman Vicker itu

"Nonna ku harap suatu hari nanti kita ketemu semoga nonna dan Ryman hyung baik-baik saja"ucapku dan krystal bening menetes dari mataku lalu aku usap dan ku taruh lagi foto kenangan kami

Nonna ku akan mencari kalian sebelum mereka menemukan nonna terlebih dahulu aku janji itu

BOGOSHIPPO NONNAAA…

Kris POV end

Di Kampus…

Chanyeol POV

Ok!gue ngalangkahin ni kaki gede gue#digaplok chanyeol#Chanyeol:kaki gue seksi tau bunga siap di tangan gue napa gak cincin aja ye supaya terkesan romance it's cause gue lagi boke and kere mommy gue ngasih cuman ngasih uang 1.000 won doang mana cukup buwat beli cincin Kate Midolton warisan dari Lady Dianna yang mahal yang wow membahana buwat bebeb Marry MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHH :* ehhh iya gue pan mau nembak nih kecengan paling muaaaanisss seakherattt sekarang gue udah bikin nih kata-kata pasti bebeb nerima gue dan pasti di bantu si duren dan tv sahabat gue bikin kata-kata ini yeaaaay GAMBATE NEIL CRUISE :D

Ku langkahkan kaki nan gede ini #digaplok lagi ke ruang music,saat aku melewati nya ada suara yang membuatku penasaran dan betapa indah mulus nan makmur (?) suara merdu malaikat turun dari surge itu (?) ku hentikan kakiku lalu masuk ke ruangan music dan ku melihat seseorang yang berkutat bulat sedang melatih suara vocal nya ituuu dan itu ternyata bebeb gueeeeh bebeb Marry suara nya begitu bagus huwaaaaaaaaaa makin LOVE gue sama si bebbebb MUAAAAAAAAAAAAACH :*

Chanyeol POV end

Baekhyun POV

Huuuff akhirnya kelar juga latihan vocal gue,gue langkahin kaki gue ini keluar ruang music dan jirr ngapain tu tiang jemuran di mari?mana hokcay iiiuhhhhh

"Heh tiang jemuran ngapin loe disini"ucapku ketus

"Eunggg a a a"ucap nya yang gugup

"Kalau gak da perlu sama gue mening loe minggat dari hadapan gue"usir gue ke tu anak satu lalu belum sempat ku keluar ada suatu tangan kekar megang tangan gue

Greep

Itu tangan Neil si tiang jemuran dan hell gak tau kenapa gue deg deg-an jangan bilang kalau gue ketiban cinta si tiang ooooh hell nooooooooo

"Ku mau ngomong sesuatu ma loe?"ucap nya sambil memandangiku dengan serius

"Arraseo di mana"ucapku dingin namun entah mengapa dia jika seperti ini terlihat tampan oooh tuhan apakah ku memang menyukainya?molla mungkin perasaanku saja

"Disini saja cuman bentar kok"ucap nya lalu menarik tanganku di bangku

"Ada apa"tanyaku dengan cepat

"Guee…"ucap nya gugup ohh ayolah ku ingin segera pulang

"Yaa guee ayolah Neil i don't have time for you!"ucapku dingin lalu berdiri baru saja ku berjalan namun ada yang membuatku berhenti

"Gue suka ma loe eh ani maksud gue…gue cinta sama loe!dari loe masuk sma gue jatuh cinta ma loe Marry!walau temen gue bilang loe galak tapi gue tau loe punya sisi yang rapuh gue gak tau sisi rapuh loe apa?yang jelas gue gak bohong sama perasaan gue…gue serius sama loe dari hati gue paling dalam"ucap nya and hell gue seneng dia ngomong gitu heyyy!sadar Mar…lalu dia membalikkan tubuhku aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya tidak ada kebohongan aigoo bagaimana ini

"…."ku terus menunduk,berfikir apa yang harus ku perbuat sekarang

"Marry apa kamu mau jadi pacarku"tanya dia sembari mengangkat daguku

"Gue…gue ma mau"hey!apa yang ku katakan tapi pereasaaanku tidak bisa bebohong ku memang menyuakai namja tiang jemuran ini mungkin baru beberapa bulan yang lalu

Grep

"Sarangahae Marry"ucap nya sambil memelukku

"Nado saranghae"ucapku sedikit merona tuhan apa aku mimpi ooh molla mungkin ya?ku harap hubungan kami akan langgeng amiiin

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Lusa adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Janet serta kawan-kawan lulus SMA tercintahhhhh dan Janet mendapatkan beasiswa dari Forks Universirty oooh dia memang beruntung.

Kini Hari yang indah bagi dia sudah terlewati malam pun dia juga janjian dengan seseorang

From:Kevan

Nonnaaaaaaaaaa ku tunggu di taman ne ^^

To:Kevan

Ne Kevan arraseo

Dia sudah minta izin kepada orang tua nya kebetulan jarak nya lumayan jauh juga tapi dia bisa minta antar pulang pada namja tan itu dia berjalan menelusuri jalan yang cukup sepi hanya beberapa mobil saja yang melewati jalan sudah duduk di bangku taman dan menggesekkan kedua tangan nya

"Huuuuf dingin sekali"ucap Janet terus menggesekan kedua tangannya lalu dia merasa ada seseorang yang memberikan nya minuman hangat

"Minumlah Jan"ucap nya yang ternyata itu Darren menyerahkan coklat hangat kepada Janet

"Gomawo oppa"ucap Janet mengambil coklat hangat nya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jan?"tanya Darren

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang oppa"ucap Janet ssambil meminum coklat nya

"Benarkah…bolehkah aku bercerita sesuatu padamu?"tanya Darren lagi

"Ne tentu"ucap singkat Janet

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta…dia sungguh membuatku ragu mengatakan hal tak seromantis yang dia kira tapi sungguh aku cinta pada nya Jan"ucap Darren yang membuat Janet merasakan perih dihatinya tentu dia punya perasaaan pada namja di sebelah nya

"Senyum nya,tatapan matanya,sikap nya semua nya ku menyukai dan pikiranku penuh dengan bayangan dan nama nya membuatku harus mengatakan ini"sambung Darren,Janet sudah tidak bisa menahan tangis nya tapi dia harus kuat harussss…

Perlahan tangan Darren menggenggam tangan kanan Janet lalu dia memberikan cincin cantik nan indah di jari tengah nya yang lentik tentu membuat Janet semakin bingung

"Orang itu…orang yang ku cinta itu loe Jan…dari saat kita ketemu pertama kali,makasih loe masuk ke hidupan gue you want to be my girl?"tanya Darren betapa Janet shock cinta dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan Darren juga mencintai nya lalu Janet mengganggukan kepala nya mereka pun berpelukan lalu menyalurkan segenap rasa cinta mereka melalui first kiss mereka tidak ada nafsu hanya sebatas melumat saja…Namun Janet tidak tau bahwa namja yang sudah ia tunggu dari tadi membawa sebuket bunga kesukaan nya .Ya Kevan hari ini dia ingin mengatakan perasaan nya pada Janet tapi ia terlambat kini Janet milik Darren,perlahan bunga yang ia gengam terjatuh ke tanah dia tersenyum yah tentu senyum kecewa lalu Kevan melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan taman itu dia ingin cepat pulang dan ingin memeluk sang nonna tersayang.

"Baby kajja kita pulang"ajak Darren

"Ne baby"ucap Janet mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang sambil berpegangan tangan lalu Jaet menhetikan jalan nya sebentar dia melihat sebuket bunga lily di tanah Darren juga menhetikan jalan nya merasa bingung melihat yeojachigu nya itu

"Baby gwenchana"tanya Darren

"Ehhh…Nan gwencha Kajja"ucap Janet lalu mereka naik mobil suasana di mobil tidakada pembicaraan dia antara mereka,Janet masih berfikir kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu 'Kevan apa itu kau?mianhe Kevan aku tidak tau kau datang tadi'gumam nya sedangkan Darren hanya focus menyetir mobil karena dia tidak mau dia dan Janet kecelakaan,

Apakah yang terjadi pada Kevan?akankah Kevan marah atau malah sebaliknya terhadap Janet will see in next chapter

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnyaaa rilis ini chapter panjang amat

Tadiya pas bagean Kris kangen nonnany bkal di chaps mendatang but Rim bener-bener gak da waktu jadi akhirnya rilis di chaps ini

Mian garing romance nya ngaur lagi galau man#gak nanya

Ok!don't forget review and gamsahamida ^o^


	6. Date and Galau Day

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Happy Reading ^o^

Title:The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire

Author:Mha a.k.a Rim

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Humor(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O as Janet

-Kai as Kevan

-Suho as Darren

Support Cast:-Yunho as Jason

-Jaejoong as Sera

-Kangta as Leo

-Leeteuk as Steve

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Mereka pun sudah sampai di rumah Janet lalu pasangan baru itu keluar dari mobil mercedez benz punya Darren #ettdaaah lalu Darren membuka pintu mobil nya dan juga membuka pintu mobil untuk Janet biar kliatan romance nya gitu dehhhhhh

Sepasang mata yang udah siaga depan rumah kayak pak satpam sekolah Rim#plakk itu babeh Rim#plakkk yang bener woyy babeh Jason#haaa ngimpi T.T dengan gaya cowok cooool#bayangin counterpain itu tu dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang siap di lontarkan pada sang anak dan parah nya Darren malah nyempet cium Janet dulu lah Jason makin melototin matanya setelah itu Janet yang hendak masuk dia melihat sang appa sudah bertanya-tanya yahhh walau tidak bicara secara langsung tapi Janet tau apa maksud sang appa "Nanti ku jelaskan appa"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah,setelah Janet ganti baju nya dia berjalan ke ruang tv bersama keluarga sederhana saja Janet duduk dia sudah ditanya appa nya.

"Jadi?siapa namja itu?"tanya Jason

"Eum mau tau atau mau tau banget"kepo Janet

"Appa serius Jan"ucap Jason serius

"Itu pacar Jan,appa"ucap Janet menunduk

"AKHIRNYA MA DAUGTHER GAK JONES LAGI!MAKASIH YA ALLLLLAH"teriak Jason kenceng banget lah ngalahin suara si chen pas nyanyi di wolf#chen:ciuuus looooe?

"Ya ela di kira nya bakal di marahin eh tau nya"Jerit Janet dalam hati

"Duh kau memang hebat nak memilih bobot,bebet,babat(?) yang benar"lanjut Jason mengacungkan jempol

"Lah mang napa gitu appa"ucap Janet sebenarnya juga kurang tau napa tadi appa nya sangar ehhhh sekarang kayak anak kucing kecemplung got#Yunho:sialan looooo!

"Yee pan tu orang holang kaya yah lumayan pan bisa membangun yang lebih bagus walau konserpasi hati (?)"ucap Jason santai#santaiiiiii santaiiiiii yoooo kita santtaiiiii#plakkkkkkk

Prettttttttttttttttttt jadi karena Darren holang kaya babeh nya itu langsung hip hip hura astagfirrullah ni babeh nya kook rada matre siiih#Yunho:preeeeet emang looo gak matreee

Janet masih nonton tv bareng sama babeh nya sedangkan emak nya lagi kerja lum pulang katanya OTW tiba-tiba hp bb nya berbunyi Janet segera membuka bbmnya itu

From:Marry unyuhhhh maksimaaal^^

To:Janet lebih unyu dari loeee :p

'Neng tau gak?gue jadian lohhhh'#kibas rambut ettttttdah

To: Marry unyuhhhh maksimaaal^^

From: Janet lebih unyu dari loeee :p

'Sama sapa uuuy ettdah songong loee eonnie'#kibas rambut juga

From:Marry unyuhhhh maksimaaal^^

To:Janet lebih unyu dari loeee :p

'Sama Neil tiang jemuran Cruise haha'

To: Marry unyuhhhh maksimaaal^^

From: Janet lebih unyu dari loeee :p

'Diwwww katanya gak mau?ahhh itu mah buldog (?) tau nya preman loee luluh tuh sama si tiang jemuran,kapan jadian nya?'

From:Marry unyuhhhh maksimaaal^^

To:Janet lebih unyu dari loeee :p

'Kemarin,laaaaaaaaah Jan….gue aja gak ngarti napa bisa ke pincut sama tuh tiang udin yeeeeeeeeeeeee gue ngatuk brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrohhhhhhh besok pan mau ngedate byyyyyyyyyyyyye Jan Jan'

Janet menggelengkan kepala nya ni temen nya sedeng juga dia paling preman di genk nya gegara di putusin si Kris tiang listrik ehhhhh kepincut sama Neil tiang jemuran muke gile aja tuh si lebih memilih tidur karena udin malem coyyyy babeh nya masih nunggu sang istri dengan sabar awwwww.

Next Morning

Kevan House

"Gileeeeeeeeeeeee kaki guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee atit TAAAAAAAAAAAAT"tereak Kevan

"Wowwwwwwwwww rese loe Ev"sinis Kelly

"Yaela teh nyeri atuhhh TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAT"ringis Kevan

"Looooe juga yang salah malah bisa tuh kaki keserepet ama motor" teriak Kelly

"Yaela teh pan galauuuuuuuuuuu"ucap Kevan

"Ahhhh loe galau alay amat sih ya udah loe jangan dulu masuk yeeee,teteh berangkat kuliah ya loee ati-ati di rumah"ucap Kelly

"Yee teh"ucap singkat Kevan lalu Kelly memutuskan segera berangkat

Kini Kevan sedang galau udah mah kakina gede jiga kaki gajah dan cinta nya malah na'as aja dia jadi inget lagu Pak Uno guru piano dulu 'Kir kalau loe galau karena kecengan loe udin jadian sama orang lain di hari yang sama itu dah takdir loe sabar aja yeeee'ucap Pak Uno a.k.a Bruno Mars Kevan pun memutarkan lagu galau milik sang guru berjudul "Ketika gue ngeceng loe"a.k.a "When I Was You're Man" #Reader:hahhh?dari arti nya aja salah loooe#yeee sakarep gue donggg

Flasback Move

Kevan POV  
at 10.00 p.m

Heum heum bunga lily siap di tangan rambut?udah kece badai?muka?udah ganteng pan udah pake nivea man bikin ganteng loe maksimal tapi gak mirip ariel noahh

Ok!ini hari gue nembak ma kecengan karena apa?banyak yang bilang padaku segeralah pinang kecengan loe saat dia lagi bahagia yaaaa maksud nya hari kelulusan nya dan kalian tau sapa?yooooooooop Janet Vanhelgan 'Parker' haha hok hok bae lah calon istri gue masa depan udin nikah punya anak unyu 'Piers Hallen Parker' jirrrrrrrrr anak gue sama Janet masa depan tuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Astagfirrrullahhhh belum lulus sekolah gueee,lum cukup umur gueee,sama bukan muhrim mikirin dia aaah udin ahhh gue cauuuuuuuuuu pake motor kesayangan heu pasti hari ini dia cantik dahhhh huuuuuu hahaha hok hok,motor gue siap di tumpak (?) duuuh pasti udah pun melesat ke taman dan akhirnya nyampe juga senyum terukir di muka tampan gue tapiiiii apa yang gue liatttttttt setelah udah nyampe?

Ittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**ARIEL NOAAAH SAMA LUNA MAYA BALIKKAN#**plakkkk

Ulang ulang

Ittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**KECENGAN GUE LAGI CIUMAN SAMA COWOK LAENNNNNN MUKE GILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Muka tampan gue mulai rikes,bunga lily gue tiba-tiba jatoh,senyum pait gue ngembang #mulai alay bahwa kecengan gue udah jadian sama Darren…sumprit sakit banget lah…akhirnya gue ninggalin taman itu masih dengan muka rikes gue…Gue lajuin motor dengan kecepatan sedang helm gue udah penuh sama air mata gue (?)

**GUE BARU TAU NAMA NYA PATAH HATI….**

**GUE BARU TAU CINTA BIKIN GALAU…**

**CINTA BIKIN GUE KAYAK ORANG GILA…**

**DAN GUE SADAR ITU…**

**DAN GUE MULAI GALAU…**

**MULAI GUE GALAU…**

**GALAU GUE MULAI …#**plaaaaaaaaaaak malah di balik-balikin

Saking galau gue gak merhatiin jalan bahwa didepan ada…

Ada..

Ada Wong Resident Evil#woyyyyy yang bener Kir

Ada motor udah mah laju nya cepet terus terlalu tekor belok eeeeeeeehhhh nyerempet#curcol kaki indah gue (?) pula gila pan atiiiiiiiiiiit lah berdarah pula hampir jatuh pula mana hujan pula gak bawa jas hujan lah bad day kali yaaaaaaaaaah gue udah nahan tuh atiiiit sampe rumah ehhhh gue datang hujan local dari teteh gue "ASTAGFIRRULLAH EV,SAMPEAN ETA KUNAON HAH?UGAL-UGALAN?NGEBUT?NABRAK JB#canda?TINGALI ETA SAMPEAN GEUS PABURISAT KITU IHHH GETIHAN NYA BENGKAK KUMAHA ATUH SAKOLA AI EV SING ELING ATUH EUYYYY,MANA DEUI KAMU TEH EKSUL BASKET,DANCE, AHHHH KAMU MAH BIKIN TETEH JANGARSSS" yaaaa begitulah teteh menasehatiku dengan panjang nan lebar tapi gue bersyukur punya teteh kayak dia

Flasback end

1 bulan kemudiaaaaaaaaan…..#disini ceritanya Janet udah kuliah yeeee

At Forks University

"Hey hey yo yo yo"uap Marry sambil ngerap nangkring di kantin bareng genk nyaa

"Ettt dahhh songong loeee Mar,mentang-mentang pacar loe bisa ngerap hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu"sorak Fellix

"Ya mana sok cute lagi iuuuuuuuuuh"sambung Emma

"Iiiiiiiiiih cales aja kaliiii,suka-suka gue dong :p iri yaaa ma gue"sindir Marry

"Iiiiiuh gak deng eonnie"ucap Mesha dengan santai

"Sialan loe panda"ucap Marry udah nyingsatin kaos lengan nya

"Udah-udah kalian tuh udah dewasa bukan anak sma lagi malu tau sama umur"ucap Rain melerai pertengkaran,lalu Marry kembali duduk dengan bibir yang cemberut

"Iiiiih jelek tau bibir loeeee gak cute kayak Alex gue,Rain?loe masih mikirin mantan loe itu ya?"ucap Emma sedikit khawatir sama Rain yang dari beberapa bulan dia jarang senyum mungkin karena mantan nya itu?

"Heumm,gue udah usaha yakin gue mampu tanpa dia!"lirih Rain

"Sabar ne eonnie Jan yakin eonnnie bisa kok"ucap Janet menyemangati Rain

"Gomawo,gue denger loe udah pacaran"tanya Rain

"Awww ciew ciew"goda mereka

""Eummmm ne…nama nyaaa Darren Gilbert Salvation"ucap Janet sambil tersipu

Tunggu…mereka gak salah denger?Darren?si ustad copas?si duren?kembaran siwon suju?ooooh goddddddd mereka cengo semua dan berhenti aktifitas makan nya mereka yang udah rencanain buat labrak cewek yang udah rebut mantan pacar Rain pokok nya mereka kecewa sama disini mereka mikir keras Janet bukan orang yang tukang rebut pacar orang,dia terlalu baik,cantik,manis,pinter pula …Demi apapun mereka kaget pacar Janet itu Darren alias mantan Rain jadi Darren putus karena Darren suka sama Janet?Mereka gak bisa marah sama Janet mungkin Janet gak tau seluk-beluk cinta nya Darren sama Rain cukup kenal Janet dan tau semua tentang Janet kecuali rahasia kecil dalam dirinya…

"Oooh Darren yahhh selamat ne"lirih Rain temen-temen cuman bisa natep muka Rain yang sedih mau gimana lagi mantan Rain itu jadian sama sahabat nya sendiri cukup sakit untuk seorang Rain.

"Ehhh itu si Parkir?eta sampean na ku naon?"tanya Emma mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ehhh"Janet mengalihkan wajah nya dan melirik Kevan dari atas ke bawah,dia ke sekolah pake sendal..Kaki kanan nya bengkak lumayan parah dah mungkin itu pasti sakit pun menghampiri Kevan sekalian mau nanya tentang kemarin.

"Kev?kaki loe kenapa?napa gak sekolah sampe 1 bulan?sms gue napa gk di bales?gue denger dari Kris oppa sama Vin kalau loe keserempet motor"tanya Janet bertubi-tubi dengan wajah penuh khawatir

"Gue gapapa nonna"ucap Kevan dengan muka yang sedikit pucat

"Gapapa gimana muka loe pucet gitu?nanti pulang nonna anter kamu pulang ne?"tawar Janet

"Gak usah nonna,gue sama Vin bisa pulang bareng"ucap Kevan meninggalkan Janet tampa sepatah katapun lagi

"Kenapa ya dia?"gumam Janet dalam hati

Happpp

"Ayoo tebak siapa?"tanya seseorang sambil menutup mata Janet

"Ehhh eummm oppa?"tebak Janet

"Duarrrr kok gitu manggil nya baby ku kan pacarmu"ucap namja itu yang ternyata Darren

"E e ehhh ne mian baby"ucap Janet sambil bulshing

"Nanti pulang kita makan-makan yuk?baby sekarang pulang jam berapa?"tanya Darren sambil memegang tangan Janet

"Eum jam 1an baby"jawab Janet singkat

"Arraseo nanti ku mampir ke ruangan baby ne"ucap Darren

"Ne baby"jawab Janet

Chuuup~

"Dahhh"jawab Darren meninggalkan Janet yang masih diam di tempat semula

Kevan side

"Thegitu nya loe galau Kir?"tanya Vin

"Menurut loe?"jawab Kevan dingin

"Pathti thakit banget yahhh kecengan loe diembat orang di hari yang sama pula"sambung Vin

"Udahlah Del,cukup!gue lagi gak mau bahas itu"jawab Kevan dingin dan sedikit menekan

"Thorry deh gue ngerti perathaan loe Kir"ucap Vin sambil menepuk pundak Kevan

Baekyeol side

Kini mereka berdua lagi jalan-jalan di koridor kampus kebetulan Marry udah pulang ehhhh Neil udah nongol di depan ruangan nya ya udin tanpa lama becikot (?) mereka jalan sepanjang kenangan (?) sambil mau kencan part 2 mannnnnn

"Neng makin cantik aja sihhhhh aa beuki bogoh ka eneng"goda Neil sambil noel dagu Marry

"Ahhh aa bisa aja"ucap Marry sambil memukul lengan Neil pelan

"Marry?"panggil Kris

'Mantan'sambil melihat Kris

'Pacar'sambil melirik Neil

"Marry?"Panggil Kris lagi

"Oooh loe Kris ada apa?"tanya Marry sadar dari lamunan

"Ade loe mana?lum pulang?"tanya Kris lagi

"Kayak nya belum,napa mau ngajak ngedate juga loe?emang Mesha suka sama loe"tanya Marry panjang dan ngejleb buat Kris

"Loe tau gue aja Mar,yaaaaa makan nya do'a in aja gue jadian sama ade loe"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum Neil melihat nya dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Cihhh loe jadi orang kepedean Kris terus napa harus bilang-bilang sama gue"tanya Marry penasaran

"Takut nya gue di tendang sama loe"ucap Kris masih tetap tersenyum membuat Neil semakin tidak suka

"Ya ampunnn segitu nya Kris asal loe jaga ade gue,jangan bikin ade gue sakit hati,bikin ade gue bahagia sama loe itu cukup!"nasehat Marry

"Ya ampuun loe makin dewasa aja ya,makasih Mar"ucap Kris

Chuup~

Dan Kris mencium kening Marry lalu pergi menuju ruangan sang nya sama kayak dulu waktu mereka pacaran kalau habis pulang sekolah Kris selalu nyium kening nya buat perpisahan mereka menuju rumah masing-masing entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Kris padahal mereka sudah tidak punya hubungan jadi inget hubungan mereka dulu romantic,hangat,dan juga perasaan nyaman apa hubungan dia dan Neil akan sama seperti hubungan nya dengan Kris dulu?Marry menggelengkan kepala nya pelan dia gak boleh inget masa lalu dia sama Kris apa lagi dia udah punya pacar.

"Loe deket banget yahhh sama yang namanya Kris tadi"tanya Neil yang tiba-tiba dingin

"Mi mi mian Kris…cuman masa lalu gue hiks mian Neil hiks hiks"jawab Marry sungguh dia bersalah sama Neil yang udah berstatus pacarnya tapi napa dia selalu inget masa lalu dia sama Kris dulu.

Greeep

"Nan gwenchana,gue cuman cemburu gue jadi dingin tadi"ucap Neil sambil memeluk yang beda dari Neil…dia bikin dirinya kembali tenang sama pelukkan nya hangat sangat hangat seakan-akan Marry gak pernah mengalami kejadian itu begitulah rasa nya.

Sudo side

Dua sejoli itu lagi jalan-jalan di suatu tempat,bisa di bilang tempat nya bagus dan suasana nya sakura yang warna-warnanya menghiasi pinggir jalan membuat jalan itu terasa memakai baju hipster dengan bandu yang menghiasi mahkota nya,tidak lupa mereka berpegangan tangan menjadi suasana diantara mereka terkesan mereka sedang berada di suatu café

"Ohhh baby aku membelikanmu ini"ucap Darren memberikan boneka beruang berukuran sedang

"Wahhh lucu sekali,gomawo baby"ucap Janet memeluk beruang yang di berikan Darren

"Baby loe tau…"ucap Darren sambil memegang tangan Janet

"Tau apa?"tanya Janet

"Loe bagaikan krayon yang mewarnai kertas putih,lalu loe mewarnai kertas itu dengan cinta dan kasih sayang juga bagaikan warna biru mewarnai atmosfir bumi,seperti loe selalu mewarnai hari-hari gue"ucap Darren sambil tau bahwa senyum Darren bikin dia ingin tersenyum juga selain pribadi yang hangat,senyum nya killer,ramah,rajin menabung pula (?),tapi…entah kenapa Janet mikirin Kevan belakangan ini sifat nya nyebelin,ngajak berantem,tapi satu yang paling disuka Janet rahang tegas,kulit nya yang eksotis,dan mungkin seksi kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Janet menyingkirkan bayangan Kevan lagian Kevan sekarang kurang mau ajak bicara dengannya…apalagi liat keadaan nya sekarang idihhh Janet khawatir tuh anak galau tingkat baik dia tanya tuh ke teteh nya Kevan.

"Kenapa ngelamun"tanya Darren

"Ahniii gwenchana"jawab Janet sambil tersenyum

"Ahhh kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan maaf gue gak da waktu buwat loe baby"ucap Darren sambil mengusap kedua tangan yang sedang di genggam nya

SUMMMMMPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Janet merasa genggaman mengingat Kevan yang selalu genggam tangan nya kemanapun moment yang paling dia inget waktu Kevan waktu Kevan ngasih boneka pororo waktu bulan november kemaren yang Kevan kira ultah nya Janet itu bulan november eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh tau nya januari tanggal 12 beda 2 hari sama Kevan nyehehehe jodoh pannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?

Janet pun memutuskan pulang dia pingin cepe t-cepet ngomong sama Kelly sebelum nya ia bertemu dengan Fellix lagi mesen bubble tea langganan nya

"Bang aer mata kucing nya atu yeeeeeeeeee"pesen Fellix ke pelayan ber nametag 'Leonardo Dicaprio'#haduuuhhhhh babeh gueeeeeeeee tuhhh

"Heh anak rusa ini bukan toko aer mata kucing ini toko bubble tea ahhh loe cantik-cantik peanggg"tegur Leonardo

"Yaela bang canda napa ihhh galak dehhh…aku mesen yang biasa.!GPL"pesen Fellix lagi

"Eumm a a aku mesen strawberry float bubble nya satu yaaa"pesen Janet

"Boleh,adek…adek nya Morgan smash yaaaa"tanya aa ber nametag 'Justin Timberlake'#heeeuuuu mantan gueeeee hmmmmmmmmmpt#bekem Rim pake kaos kaki

"Hah Morgan?wah a saya gak kenal Morgan tapi banyak bilang gitu sihhhh"cengo Morgan-coret-Janet yaya napa tuhhhh muka nya mirip Morgan kenapa gak mirip sama Jerry Yan aja sihhhh

"OOOhhh gak kenal dekkk…berarti kudet dong,harga nya jadi 15 rbu dekk monggo duduk dekkk tar dianter"titah Justin pada Janet,lalu Janet duduk dekat jendela yang memamparkan pohon sakura yang indah datanglah Fellix duduk di hadapan Janet.

"Heeeei Jannnn"sapa Fellix

"Haiii eonnie"sapa Janet

"Cieeeeeeee sama sapa kesini"tanya Fellix

"Tadi sama Darren oppa tapi ku duluan pulang terus aku mampir kesini deh "jawab Janet

"Ooooohhhh dikiranya sama Kevan ehhhh loe tau gak ni toko sapa?"tanya Fellix

"Laaaaaaaaaah gue kagak tau lah eonniee"jawab Janet

"Adekkkkk monggo di minum bubble tea nya"ucap namja ber nametag 'Nicolas Cage' sambil menaruh minuman pesanan mereka berdua

"iiiiiiidiwhhh ganggu aja ahhh bang sana-sana"usir Fellix ke Nicolas

"Iiiidiiiewhhh dasar anak rusaaa"ketus Nicolas meningalkan meja mereka

"Iiih dasar…tadi sampai mana?"tanya Fellix

"Punya sape ni toko" tanya balik Janet

"Yaelaaa Jan ni punya Vin lohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"ucap Fellix sambil gibas poni

"Seriusan eonnie?"kaget Janet

"Ya Kevan juga punya café tempat nya enak pula"lanjut Fellix

"Kevan punya café?emang dia dapet dari mana uang sebanyak itu?"tanya Janet

"Yang gue tau yeee si Kevan job jadi pelatih dance gitu gajihnya lumayan lah buat usaha dia…dia gak mau ngerepotin Kelly bagi dia Kelly terlalu baik jadi yahh itung-itung gitu ngasih ucapan makasih sama dia"jelas Fellix,Janet cengoo dia asllllllleee nya mau ketemu sama Kelly nanya semua kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kevan jadi anehhhh

"Ohhh ya btw soal Darren gue ngasih tau sama loe"lanhut Fellix

"Apaan tuhhhh"tanya Janet

"Kalau Darren itu '**_mantan'_** Rain,mereka putus 2 bulan yang lalu sebelum loe jadian sama Darren"jelas Fellix

Jlllllllllllllllllllleb hot sha hot sha#eh?

"Tapi…dia gak pernah cerita kalau dia mantan Rain eonnie"kaget Janet

"Kayak nya dia putusin Rain karena suka sama **_loe_**"lanjut Fellix,Janet bener-bener kaget apa yang di ucapin sama Fellix jadi selama ini yang mereka bicarakan di kantin itu **_pacar nya_** sendiri…ooohhh good ajahhh dehhhhh.

Setelah bicara dengan Fellix dia ngelewat café yang yahhh bagus siiih namanya unyu 'BW café' singkatan dari black white café,saking penasaran nya Janet masuk ke café itu terlihat yeoja unyu ucul lagi ngegosip sama karyawan nya ber nametag 'Taylor Lautner' merasa di pandangi oleh Janet yeoja itu mendekati Janet dan itu ternyata itu Kelly mannnnnnn

"Loe Janet ya?"tanya Kelly

"Ooooh ya"jawab Janet

"Ayoo duduk dulu gue mau ngomong sama loe"titah Kelly mempersilahkan Janet untuk duduk

Apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kelly pada Janet?

Akankah Kevan masih bersikap dingin pada Janet?

Lalu apakah Rain akan bisa melupakan sosok mantan dalam kehidupan nya?

Kai:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooo babykuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Suho:Andwwwwwwwaeeee Yixingggggggggggg jangan galau TATTTTTTTTT

Rim:Alay teryixing-yixing

Lay:Maksud LOE

Kris:Lahhh gue kok playboy amat sih….

Chanyeol:Takdirrr

Luhan:Senklek loe dibilang anak rusa gue anak babeh enyak gue

Rim:Huo huo pada ngamuk nihhh cabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

TBC

Nyehehehehehehe#ketawa nista

Hoalla Rim balik lagi mannnnnnnnnn pasti nya bawa chaps baru yang udah mulai karatan

Well Rim heran napa pas bagian Suho sama Dio asa gak romantic gituuu

Eeehhh bagian si Kai mahhhh aya weeeeeeeeeeh meurun akalna sarap nya

Rim gak tau ini chaps lebih lama dari chaps sebelumnya san hell its because terlalu sibukkk lahhhh dan ada aja halangan nyaaa

Maaf romance nya gak asekkk dan kejadian Kai kecelakaan itu diambil dari moment indah Rim saat di sempret motor tapi gak aLay kok#di gebuk Lay

All right makasih reader udah baca ini ff gaje,kece badai,membahana uwwwwwwoow

Maksih buat Om Leonardo,Nicolas,Justin,Ada wong,Kak Taylor dll nyehehe

Please Refieww deeppp bowwwwwww ^o^


End file.
